My music, My Troy
by Rac4hel414
Summary: Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad and Taylor are all in a band. But, when Troy gets a new girlfriend, coincidentally Gabriella's cousin who she despises, she starts controlling the band. Gabriella leaves but will the others convince Troy of his mistake
1. Trailer

**A/N: This is the trailer for this story (obviously) lol. I don't think its my best but the trailer doesn't matter. It's the story behind the trailer**

* * *

Trailer

**Bold – Narrator**

_Italics – actions_

Underlined – speech

* * *

**They had been best friends forever**

_Shows a two year old Troy holding a tiny Gabriella_

**And they were in a band**

Gabriella: Music is my life

**But when her worst nightmare comes back**

Britney: Aww did you miss me?

Gabriella: About as much as a slow healing scab

**She finds herself some competition for the band**

Britney: We must go out there and win this competition

Gabriella: That's not what this band is about

**But for him as well**

Gabriella (yelling): If you want a slut, fine. You can have her. Just don't expect me to watch.

Troy (pulling her arm back to him): Brie, what is this about?

**And she must make the hardest decision yet**

Troy: You can't quit the band

Gabriella: Us being in a band together seemed like a good idea but plans change and people change.

**To prove how much she means to him**

Gabriella: I said what I meant. I'm not coming back

Chad: We had to bench Troy

**But when he needs her, will she return?**

_Shows Gabriella running onto the court_

Troy: I thought you weren't coming back

Gabriella: Sometimes you need to leave to find out what you have

**Brought to you by the same writer that made 'Take a chance'**

**Starring:**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**And Hilary Duff as Britney Bucket**

**In My music, My Troy**

**Brought only to you by WiLdCaTgIrL414 and fanfiction**


	2. We’ll always be together

**A/N: Okay, before I forget, Jason is Gabriella's older brother. She's two years younger than everyone else, okay? Ummm...I know that the layout and everything is similar to southerstar's 'convincing you to fall' but the storyline is completely different! I swear!**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Tony**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 1 – We'll always be together

_Tony Montez gazed down on his one day old daughter. They had just come home from the hospital and his wife, Marie, was in their bedroom, resting. He sighed in happiness. He had a beautiful wife, a wonderful son, a gorgeous daughter and a successful record company. He looked up when he heard the lounge door open. He smiled broadly at the mop of black hair that was poking around the door. "Come here, Jase."_

_Two year old Jason ran into the lounge and climbed onto the couch next to Tony. He pointed at Gabriella. "Thithta?"_

_Tony laughed and put his arm around his son. "Yes, buddy. This is your sister, Gabriella."_

_Jason poked her cheek gently and giggled to himself. "Gab…Gab-iella?"_

_Tony laughed again. "You can call her Gabby." The doorbell rang and Tony stood up, placing Gabriella in her brother's arms. He pointed a stern finger at Jason. "Don't move." He turned around and walked into the hallway and pulled the front door open and grinned when he saw his best friend, Jack Bolton, and his wife, Lucille, who was carrying their two year old son, Troy. "Hey!"_

_Jack embraced Tony in a 'man hug'. "How's Marie?" He asked when he pulled back._

"_Tired. She's resting. Lucy, you can leave Troy with Jack and I and go and see her if you want. Knowing her she's sitting up, trying to read but worrying about our…new daughter!" He exclaimed excitedly, having not told them whether it was a boy or a girl._

_Lucille squealed and hugged Tony._

"_Mummy!" Troy whined, being squashed by his mother's sudden actions._

_Lucille pulled back and ran a hand through her son's hair. "Sorry, baby. I've got to talk to her!" She handed Troy to Jack and ran up the stairs._

_Jack chuckled and they walked into the lounge. "Hey Jase."_

_Troy wriggled and ran over to his best friend when Jack set him on the floor. "Hey Jason."_

_Jason still stared at Gabriella. "Troy, this is Gabby."_

_Troy climbed onto the couch and looked at the baby. "Auntie Marie had her baby?"_

_Tony nodded. "Would you like to hold her?"_

_Troy looked to Jack who nodded. "Yes please."_

_Tony smiled and lifted Gabriella from Jason's arms and placed her in Troy's. "There you go, buddy."_

_Troy stroked the little girl's forehead gently. "She's beautiful." He whispered softly. He looked down as she opened her eyes and brown met blue for the very first time._

"Hey." A voice brought a fifteen year old Gabriella from her memory.

She looked up and saw eighteen year old Troy climbing the tree and starting to step onto her roof where she was sitting, hugging her knees. She smiled broadly at him. "Hey."

He took a place next to her and slipped his sports jacket over her shoulders and he chuckled to himself when he saw her pull it tighter around her body. "What are you doing up here?"

"I needed to think. I'm sixteen in half an hour." She whispered, staring at the starry sky.

"Sixteen years since we met." He recalled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Do you remember that day?" She asked quietly.

Troy nodded softly. "People don't believe me but I do."

Gabriella smiled. "They believe me less. I mean, I was a couple of hours old!"

He laughed slightly. "I know."

"I don't remember much…just your eyes." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Why?" He asked in confusion.

She sighed. She couldn't tell him the real reason she remembered his eyes. That would ruin everything. "I don't know."

"Wow. Gabriella Montez doesn't know something. Interesting." He said jokingly.

Gabriella poked her tongue and slapped his chest. "Just because I'm a straight A student and taking extra AP classes doesn't mean I don't get things wrong. Unlike someone I know whose average is a C. Barely!"

"It's a C+!" Troy defended.

Gabriella shook her head and stood up, climbing down her tree and landing softly onto her balcony, closely followed by Troy. "The thing is, Troy, if you spent half as much time on studying as you do on basketball, you could get an A."

"Hold up. Its twenty-three minutes until your birthday. Why are we talking about studying?" Troy asked in confusion as they walked into her bedroom and he shut the door behind himself.

Gabriella laughed and took Troy's jacket off and hung it over her office chair that was by her desk. She walked over to Troy and smiled softly. "Thank you, Troy."

A look of pure confusion washed over his face. "I haven't done anything."

"You haven't done anything?" She repeated more as a question. "Troy, you are the first person I remember seeing in my entire life. I know my mum, dad and Jase all held me before you but you're the one I remember. When we were three, you begged your parents to let you stay with us because you were sure that when you went to visit your family in Texas, I'd go away. When I was eleven and had the flu, you skipped basketball practice to make sure I was okay. And when I was fourteen, you were the guy that punched James Noble out because he came onto me. I don't call that nothing."

"Brie," Troy started softly, rubbing his hand over her cheek. "I did all that because I care about you. A lot."

She smiled broadly. "I know. Now let's get some sleep. I want to write some more songs tomorrow."

He shook his head. "You do way too much for our band."

She shrugged. "I can't help it if I write. I started writing before I was potty trained."

"I think you might be right." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"See? Being a straight A student has its advantages." She smirked.

* * *

"So I multiply four-ex by thirty-seven? How do I do that?" Troy exclaimed a few hours later. After much begging from Troy for her to stay up and see her sixteenth birthday's arrival, they hadn't been able to sleep so Troy had asked for a few study tips. They were both lying on her bed on their stomachs, books spread open in from of them. Gabriella had changed and was now wearing one of Troy's shirts and a pair of sorts.

"You multiply four by thirty seven and put ex on the answer. Like this." She worked it out for him and raised her eyebrows.

"How the heck did you do that?" He asked in amazement, flicking back through his notes.

Gabriella laughed and turned her head to her best friend. "I just showed you." She paused slightly before continuing. "Troy, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, we're best friends. You can tell me anything." Troy said sincerely.

Gabriella nodded her head slowly. "I know."

"Then what is it?" Troy asked softly, taking her hand gently and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Troy, I…I want you to know that I'm-" She got interrupted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Three voices exclaimed. "Oh."

Gabriella and Troy both looked towards her bedroom door and saw Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, Chad, Taylor and Martha standing there. Gabriella glanced at Troy as she slowly shut her books. "Guys, what are you doing here at four in the morning?"

"We could ask Troy the same thing." Jason said sternly.

Troy held his hands up as he got himself into a sitting position. "I needed help in algebra!"

Everyone else, except Gabriella, raised their eyebrows.

"I'm serious!" He defended.

Gabriella rested a hand on his shoulder. "Guys, let it go."

Sharpay rolled her eyes and dragged her off to a corner, closely followed by Kelsi, Taylor and Martha. "Have you told him?"

Gabriella picked up her lyrics book that was on her desk and hit Sharpay's arm violently. "No. And you know why?"

Sharpay rubbed her arm. "No."

"You guys came in." Gabriella whispered sadly.

"It was Chad's fault." Taylor muttered. "He wanted to come here at four in the morning."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk, opening her lyrics book and picked up her pencil, instantly writing down the lyrics and music that were slowly forming in her head. She looked up at her friends with a look of fear. "I had just mustered the courage I needed and you ruined it. Today is not only my birthday but the anniversary of how long Troy and I have known each other. All I wanted to do was tell him that…" Her voice trailed off when she saw Troy approaching.

"Hey Brie. Um, can you come with me to my house for a minute? I want to give you your present." He said, smiling broadly.

Gabriella closed her book, using her pencil as a bookmark, and stood up, slipping on Troy's sports jacket and a pair of sneakers. "Okay. Come on." She walked out onto her balcony and climbed the tree onto her roof again and carefully walking along before jumping down onto Troy's balcony that was directly next to hers. She waited until Troy was next to her and she walked into his room. "Do you ever sleep in your bed?" She teased.

Troy chuckled. "Well…" He thought back while rummaging through his bedside table for her present.

She sat down on the edge of his bed and giggled. "Don't hurt yourself."

Troy glanced up briefly. "You're mistaking me with Chad."

She shook her head and leaned back on her hands. "Troy, I could never mistake you for anybody."

He closed the drawer and sat down next to her. "That's because Troy Bolton is a legend. One of a kind."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on. What did you get me?" She asked excitedly.

Troy laughed and handed her a small rectangular jewellery box wrapped in some gold wrapping paper. "Sorry if the wrapping paper is a bit bad. You know me. Sticky tape is not my best friend."

Gabriella smiled, thinking about their _attempt_ at wrapping an anniversary gift for Jack and Lucille. "I think it's wonderful." She took the box and tentatively tore the paper off and snapped the box open to reveal two chains, each with a gold ring on it. "What are these?"

"Well, one has a fourteen on it and one has a musical note on it. You have the one with fourteen and I'll take the one with the music note and then we'll always be with each other." Troy explained, taking out a chain and clasping it around his neck.

She fingered the ring and smiled softly before taking out the other chain and clasping it around his neck. "Perfect." They shared a smile, their eyes locked before Gabriella leaned up and kissed his cheek. "At four in the morning, this isn't half a bad birthday."

Troy laughed, hugging her tightly. "I would say it's a pretty good birthday. I mean you helped your best friend study algebra. How great is that?" He asked sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and they both got comfy in a lying position, Troy's arms around her waist. She nuzzled her nose into his chest and secretly breathed in his scent. "I'd say it's pretty fantastic." She whispered.


	3. Nightmare come true

**A/N: I am so sorry it took so long to upload but I have so much homework to do :( lol.**

**This chapter is dedicated to xhsmxcherubx :D**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**If we were a movie - Hannah Montana**

**I do own:**

**Britney**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Nightmare come true

_A nine year old Troy chased a seven year old Gabriella into her back garden. He caught up with her and pinned her against the large tree by her balcony and glared down at her. "You changed the channel!" He accused._

_She glared back, just as fiercely. "I did not." She screamed, punching his arm._

"_Then why was it Cinderella instead of the basketball game?" He questioned angrily._

"_I don't know." Gabriella lied quietly, folding her hands and looking down at her feet._

_Troy shook his head sadly. "You know, I'm so mad. I never knew you'd go so low as to lie to me. I'm going to beat you up."_

"_Is that a threat or a lie?" Gabriella asked smartly, looking up at the taller boy, her brown eyes shimmering with tears._

_He brought his fist up and his bottom lip trembled at the sight of her. He immediately dropped his arm to his side again and let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry, Brie."_

"_Me too. I just knew that Cinderella was on and I guess I forgot you'd be coming back. I didn't mean to hurt you." She replied as a tear dropped onto her shirt._

"_It's okay." He said softly, stepping away from her._

"_Troy?" Gabriella asked timidly after a moment's silence._

_Troy looked up from his feet. "Yeah?"_

"_Kiss me." She ordered softly._

_He looked taken aback. "What? Eew. That's sick, Brie. Have you lost it?" He exclaimed._

_She shook her head. "Cinderella got a happy ending. I don't know if I'll get mine but I want a kiss. It'll probably be disgusting but you've got to do this. For me."_

_Troy nodded solemnly. "Well, if this is what you want."_

_Gabriella nodded in agreement. "More than ice cream."_

_Troy fiddled with his fingers nervously. "Well, how do we start?"_

"_I think you just put your lips on mine." She said shyly, pointing at Troy's mouth and then her own._

"_Okay." He replied as he closed his eyes and puckered his lips as far as they would go and started to lean towards Gabriella._

_A wash of fear washed over Gabriella's face as Troy's lips neared her own. She then squealed and ran away. "Daddy!"_

Troy chuckled to himself at the memory as he walked down the stairs to the Montez basement where they had their band practice. He hopped down the last step and smiled to himself when he saw Gabriella sitting at the couch with her guitar, oblivious to his presence. She had her pencil and notebook by the side of her and she was playing a sweet harmony.

_Uh-oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see_

Troy smiled at his best friend. She was so talented and even though her father owned a record company, she refused to let him give the band a record contract for the fear of people thinking they were famous because of Tony. They still used the re-mixers and gadgets in the studio just didn't get famous.

Gabriella's singing of the chorus brought Troy back down to reality.

_If we were a movie  
you'd be the right guy  
and I'd be the best friend  
you'd fall in love with,  
In the end we'd be laughing  
watching the sunset  
fade to black  
show the names  
play that happy song_

Troy frowned. Wasn't he her best friend? That's a stupid question. _Of course you are. You've been best friends since she was born, idiot. But, who's she singing about?_

Gabriella gasped, closing her notebook quickly and hiding it behind a cushion as she stood up. "Troy, what are you doing here?"

Troy snapped out of his thoughts about her song and shrugged, digging his hands further into the pockets of his faded jeans. "I came for band practice. Jase said he was getting a gig this Friday by the way."

Gabriella nodded nervously. "But, practice doesn't start for another half hour."

"So? I came to see my best friend." He replied. "That song was good."

She walked over to the desk by the wall and sat down in the office chair and started clicking around on the laptop where they burned their music to CDs. "Thanks. It was just something I wrote. It doesn't mean anything."

Troy stood behind her, turning the chair around to face him. "It didn't sound like it."

"Things aren't always what they seem." She whispered softly before turning back to the laptop.

"What are you hiding?" He asked slowly as she turned back around and stood up. He momentarily admired her. She was wearing a casual white summer dress that complimented her olive skin. He cocked his head to the side as he noticed something about her. Something had changed.

"Nothing." She exclaimed and sighed. "Nothing that's important."

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked to the door to see Jack and Tony walk in. "Ah, thought we'd find you here." Tony exclaimed. "Gabby, you spend too much time here."

"Music is my life daddy." She replied.

Jack laughed and nudged Tony. "I thought Troy was."

Troy rolled his eyes. Their father's had been doing this for years. "Guys, we're best friends. That will not happen."

Jack chuckled. "That's what you think."

Gabriella looked down sadly but forced a smile as she looked up at Tony. "Daddy, we've told you, we're best friends. Getting together would be just…wrong."

Tony shook his head. "Anyway, we just came to check on you guys before the game starts."

Troy's eyes brightened immediately. "Well, I have half an hour to kill before the band come I can watch part of the game."

"No you can't." Gabriella protested. "I mean, can't we just hang out. We haven't done that in ages."

Troy looked deeply into her pleading chocolate eyes and sighed softly. "But Brie…"

Gabriella looked down and brought her head back up. "No. It's fine. I need time to think anyway. Tell me what the score is." She turned and walked away before any of the three men could see her tears. She picked up her notebook and walked over to the desk. She rubbed her forehead tiredly and shook the current thoughts out of her head. Troy would never like her in _that_ way. It was clear. He would've watched a basketball game over hanging out with her. Was a basketball game more important than her?

Troy turned back to Jack and Tony and stepped back in fear at the glares both men were sending him. "What?"

Tony brought him to a corner of the room, away from Gabriella, and whacked his left arm. "Troy, do you know my daughter at all? She wants to have some alone time with you."

"Why?" Troy asked in confusion.

Jack hit his right arm. "Are you that blind?" He shook his head. "Look, we're not the ones who should tell you why she wants to spend more time with you."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked and held up his hands. "And don't hit me."

Jack and Tony glanced at each other before Tony spoke. "Troy, Gabby's growing up. Things will…change and she needs someone. And I think I speak for everyone when I say that person's you." He raised his eyebrows slightly as he and Jack turned around and made their way up the stairs.

Troy ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair and frowned. "What the heck did that mean?" He hissed quietly before turning back around to face Gabriella. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention. "Brie?"

She turned around and he mentally cursed himself for suggesting that he watched part of the game. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot and she hadn't bothered to wipe her tears. She leapt from her chair and jumped into Troy's arms and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "Troy." She breathed. "I thought you'd left."

Troy shook his head. "I was being the self-centred jock I always have been." He pulled back slightly and brushed some curls from her eyes, his other arm still around her waist. "Gabriella, I'm the captain of the varsity basketball team. I like to watch the games but I promise you that you are way more important to me. I'll do anything you want. Within reason."

Gabriella laughed and smiled broadly before she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Good. That's what I was hoping to hear."

* * *

Jason, Kelsi, Ryan and Martha were all sat on the couch, watching the others set up their instruments. Ryan and Martha concentrated on giving the band a little choreography, Kelsi helped Gabriella with the compositions which very rarely needed any suggestions and Jason organised gigs and such at school dances.

Sharpay was playing a soft tune on her keyboard as all of the others were tuning their guitars and such. She also designed the outfits worn during the gigs which she was pleased about. "Gabby, how do you manage to maintain being a straight A student, write music for the band and play basketball with Troy?"

Gabriella looked up from showing new lyrics to Troy and laughed. "To be honest I don't know." She and Troy were the lead singers which everyone was thankful for. They had powerful voices and they had a chemistry which projected into the duets they sang together. Even though people immediately associated the _b-ball boyz_ with Troy and Gabriella, everyone had an important job that everyone acknowledged at the end of the gigs.

Chad looked up from setting up his drums and stared at the pair thoughtfully. "But, Troy's exactly the same. He practices the team to ground, practices with the band and has time to hang out with Gabriella."

Taylor shook her head from tuning her guitar. "Chad, leave them alone. Just because you can't do more than one thing at a time doesn't mean you have to pick on Troyella."

Troy and Gabriella raised their eyebrows. "Troyella?" They both asked in amusement.

"Sharpay started it." Taylor defended and then plastered a pout on her face.

Chad walked over to them. "You see what you guys do? Now Tay's upset."

"Not half as upset as you were when Gabriella beat you in a hotdog marathon." Zeke joked from where he was setting up his bass guitar.

Everyone laughed at Chad's shocked face. "It's not my fault she eats like a guy."

"I'm a growing teenage girls and my best is a guy who I play basketball with on a daily basis. Excuse me if I need energy!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Chad stuck his tongue out.

"Real mature." Ryan said from the couch.

Kelsi shook her head. "We are all so weird."

"In a good way." Martha added.

"That's why we're friends." Jason concluded.

"Guys? I want you all to promise me that we'll always be together. I want us to go through life with everyone in this room even through the bumps along the why." Gabriella said seriously.

"What would you class as a bump?" A voice asked from the door.

Everyone looked that way and Jason leapt up from the couch to stand protectively by his sister. "What are you doing here, Britney?"

Britney strutted further into the room and the only guys who weren't staring was Jason because she was his cousin and Zeke because he knew he'd be dead if he looked at another girl that way. She had long blonde hair that was straightened and was hanging below her shoulders. She was wearing a tight tank top with an extremely low neckline and a skirt that seemed to be no longer than a belt.

"We moved here." She stated simply.

Gabriella's jaw fell open and she turned her head find herself mirroring his expression. She never knew a nightmare could come true. Except when Britney Bucket came back into her life.


	4. One huge mistake

**A/N: Okay. Chapter three! Woohoo! Nearly done with media coursework but then I have to go back to science :(**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**Let's dance - Vanessa Hudgens**

**I do own:**

**Britney Bucket (I got the idea from 'keeping up appearances' btw)**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 3 – One huge mistake

_A twelve year old Gabriella got out of the car and ran towards the door of the house next to hers in tears. He arm was in a sling and she could hear Marie yelling for her to be careful. Instead of knocking like she usually did, she opened the door and ran through to the kitchen where she saw Lucille drinking some coffee and reading a magazine at the island._

"_Gabby?" She called as the girl ran through the back door to the garden._

_Gabriella ran out to the basketball court where a fourteen year old Troy was having a game with Jack. "Troy!"_

_Troy turned his head and dropped the ball quickly and ran over to her. "Brie, what happened?"_

_Gabriella wrapped her free arm around his torso as she sobbed into his chest. She didn't care that he was covered in sweat or that he stank, she just wanted him to hold her. She relaxed as Troy's arms slowly wound around her waist as he pulled her further against his body and he kissed her head. Her sobs subsided and looked up into Troy's blue eyes, noticing that Jack had obviously gone inside._

"_What happened?" He asked softly._

_She took a deep breath. "My cousin. She thought that I was getting all the attention and she…pushed me down the stairs."_

_Troy's fists clenched. "WHAT?!"_

_She brought her hand up and cupped his cheek. "Troy, its fine. They're in New York and we're here. Leave it."_

_Troy entwined their fingers as he brought her hand back to her side. "So, how is it?"_

"_It's just a break." Gabriella shrugged. "It'll be fine."_

"_Can I sign your cast?" He asked hopefully._

_She laughed and nodded. "Of course. I wanted you to be the first one to sign it which is why it's blank."_

_Troy shook his head and took her hand, leading her into his house and they both ran upstairs to his room. He let go of her hand and started rummaging through his desk drawers. "I know there's a pen somewhere."_

_Gabriella giggled. "Third drawer on the right."_

_Troy pulled open the drawer and retrieved a pen, thankful she seemed to have cheered up. He walked over to her and took the hand that was hidden slightly by the sling. He clicked the top of the pen and started writing his message. "There you go." He threw his pen onto his bed._

_Gabriella craned her neck and read tearfully the message that her best friend had just written for her. The words touched her heart and she felt tears leak from her eyes and land clumsily onto her shirt._

_Gabriella, boy I never call you that so I hope that you realise what I'm about to say, or write, is true. Your cousin was wrong to push you down the stairs but right in saying that you have all the attention. Whether you actually have the attention or not isn't important. What's important is that you deserve the attention. You're a talented singer, song writer, a straight A student, a fantastic little sister and a terrific best friend. Promise me that you won't visit her again._

_Oh yeah, get well soon._

_Love Troy x_

_Gabriella laughed at the last part and embraced Troy tightly and giggled into his chest. She looked up at him and kissed his cheeks. "I promise I'll never see her again."_

"You moved here?" Gabriella asked slowly.

Taylor hit Chad over the head to get his attention. "Don't stare."

"Don't worry boys." Britney said seductively. "You can stare all you want."

Taylor pulled Chad back and Martha thumped Ryan in the leg to stop him going anywhere. Zeke wrapped an arm around Sharpay's shoulder and looked at Gabriella. "Gabs, who's this?"

Gabriella stepped forward. "She's my cousin."

"Aww, Gabby. Did you miss me?" She said in a baby voice.

Gabriella folded her arms. "About as much as a slow healing scab."

"Don't be mean. You shouldn't hold a grudge." Britney replied in a sweet voice.

"You shouldn't be a bitch but we can't have everything." She smiled innocently and cocked her head to the side.

"Gabby." Jason warned, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Gabriella sighed. "Whatever. Could you go away now? We have band practice." She walked back towards Troy and looked back through her lyrics.

"Leave, Britney." Jason ordered, glaring at her pointedly.

Britney shook her head, resting her hands on her hips. "I'd like to hear what songs you and your silly band sing."

"We're not a silly band." Gabriella snapped.

Troy then prised his eyes away from Britney and looked at Gabriella. "Brie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. _Let's dance._" She ordered angrily as she and Troy grabbed a microphone each and everyone stood at their respective instruments as Jason sat back down on the couch.

_Italics – Gabriella_

**Bold - Troy**

_Dance!  
It's so hot  
I can't stop  
The music fills the room  
Vibrations  
Sensations  
That beat goes boom boom boom  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
Watch the crazy people dance_

_Let's dance _**(let's dance)**_  
Show me_ **(show me)**_  
Hold me _**(hold me)**_  
Control me _**(yeah)**_  
Let's dance _**(right now)**_  
Take me _**(take me)**_  
Shake me _**(shake me)**_  
Make me _**(make me)**

_Let's dance  
Just like that  
Don't hold back  
Get crazy on the floor  
We'll have fun  
All day long  
And then we'll still want more  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
Watch the crazy people dance_

_Let's dance _**(let's dance)**_  
Show me_** (show me)**_  
Hold me _**(hold me)**_  
Control me _**(yeah)(yeah)**_  
Let's dance _**(right now)**_  
Take me _**(take me)**_  
Shake me _**(shake me)**_  
Make me _**(make me)**

_Look in my eyes  
You'll realize  
We can't deny  
I'm into you and you're so into me  
And you know you can't fight what is meant to be_

_Let's dance _**(let's dance)**_  
Show me _**(show me)**_  
Hold me _**(hold me)**_  
Control me _**(yeah)**_  
Let's dance _**(right now)**_  
Take me _**(take me)**_  
Shake me _**(shake me)**_  
Make me _**(make me)**

_Let's dance_

Gabriella turned her microphone off and glared at Britney. "Why are you back in my life?"

Britney shrugged, examining her nails. "Like I said, we moved here. I'm going to East High. Apparently the basketball captain is like a sex god."

Gabriella's face paled at the last two words. "Britney, go away. We have to practice."

Troy stepped forward and smiled broadly at Britney, extending his hand. "Troy Bolton. Basketball captain of East High."

Britney giggled flirtatiously as she shook his hand. "Britney Bouquet."

"You mean Bucket." Jason smirked, standing up.

"It's Bouquet!" She insisted.

Gabriella shook her head. "Whatever. I'll see you guys later. I don't feel too good." She whispered, grabbing her lyrics book before slowly trudging up the stairs.

"I'll see if she's alright. Come on, Tay." Sharpay said quietly, dragging Taylor out of the room.

Troy turned back to Britney. "Brie's never mentioned you before."

"I wonder why." Jason said sarcastically, following the girls up the stairs.

Britney rolled her eyes. "We've never really seen eye to eye. It's nothing serious. She's still my cousin and I love her." She lied.

Troy smiled. "Brie has that effect on people. Hey, do you want to go out later. We could go to the movie and then some pizza?" He offered.

Britney faked an innocent smile. "I'd like that."

"Cool. What's your number?" He got his cell phone out and they swapped numbers. He slipped his phone into his back jeans pocket and grinned. "That's settled then. We'll meet at the theatre at six?"

* * *

Gabriella sank into her office chair and opened her lyrics book. She gazed the many melodies and words she had formed that no one else had seen. Troy. That was the reason no one saw the book. It was full of songs that were based on her feelings for Troy. People joked that she was in love with Troy but no one knew that it was true except the girls.

"Gabby?" A voice said from the door.

She twirled around in her chair and saw Sharpay, Taylor and Jason standing there. She shook her head sadly and went back to writing the song she just had an idea for. "Guys, go away. I want to be alone."

Sharpay, Taylor and Jason all sat down on her bed, Jason in the middle. Sharpay stared at her friend. "Gabby, what's wrong?"

Gabriella sighed, reading back over the lyrics she had just pencilled in. She swivelled round and handed the book to her friends and brother. "That's what's wrong."

They read over it and Jason spoke. "Gabs, you don't know a Drew."

Sharpay and Taylor hit him over the head simultaneously. "She's talking about Troy, doofus." Sharpay exclaimed.

"I've always loved him." Gabriella admitted quietly. "And I never had the guts to do anything about it and I'm too late."

"Remember what your dad said when couldn't find our first gig? The only way to be out of the game, is to take yourself out of the game." Taylor advised.

"Guys, it's too late. I blew it. Game over. I've been working the courage to tell him and we'd get interrupted. And now he likes Britney. Man, I hate her." She mumbled, throwing her pencil back onto her desk.

"Why do you hate her?" Sharpay asked in confusion.

Jason laughed sarcastically. "The easier question would be 'why do we like her?'."

Gabriella sighed. "Remember four years ago and I came home from a vacation with a broken arm because a cousin pushed me down some stairs?"

Taylor gasped. "Troy likes her?"

"Well, I didn't tell him her name. I didn't think it was important." Gabriella confessed. "But it was one huge mistake. Everything. Falling for Troy, not telling him I'm in love with him and letting her fool him."


	5. Tears on the rooftop

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated. But, I finished this chapter. But, I want some sleep so good night :D**

**In don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Britney**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 4 – 

_A thirteen year old Gabriella landed on Troy's balcony and pushed the doors open gently. Troy had been ill and his phone, surprisingly, was off. She closed the doors behind her and smiled sadly at Troy. He was lying on his back, the covers kicked to the floor, in just a pair of boxers. She saw sweat forming on his forehead and he was sniffling in his sleep. She slipped her sneakers off and walked into his adjoined bathroom and ran a cloth under the cold tap. She rang it out and walked back into his bedroom. She laid down next to him and started to softly stroke his forehead with the cloth._

_Troy's eyes fluttered open and he smiled weakly. "Hey Brie." He coughed slightly, causing his eyes to water._

_She shook her head and reached over him to get a tissue and gave it to him. "Shh. Save your energy. What did the doctor say?"_

"_That it's the flu." He said weakly._

"_In other words a man cold." Gabriella joked, continuing to wipe his forehead._

_He rolled his eyes and sat up. "I feel awful."_

_She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "You'll be fine. I promise. When was the last time you had some tablets?"_

_He shrugged. "I don't know. Two hours ago maybe."_

"_You can't have any more yet then." She said apologetically._

_He smiled at her. "I feel better knowing you're here. But, you'll get sick."_

"_And I don't care." She whispered. "I care about you having some company. I was lonely today. Not only are you in high school, your phone was off."_

_He blushed and scratched the bag of his neck nervously. "Well, I wanted sleep. I'm sorry."_

"_Well," She pointed a finger at him. "The next time you're ill, text me before you turn your phone off. I kind of rang Shar in the girls' bathroom during biology."_

_Troy gasped but it turned into a coughing fit. "Gabriella Montez skipped a class?"_

"_It was ten minutes!" She hit him with a pillow._

_He stuck his tongue out and smiled softly. "You might just be ready for high school. Skipping classes and all."_

"_What do you mean?" She asked in confusion._

_Troy shrugged sheepishly. "I may skip drama to call you during your lunch period."_

_Gabriella laughed. "I knew that. Chad told me ages ago."_

"_Then I guess he told you that I faked that twisted ankle last week so I didn't have to go through basketball practice." He said lightly, lying back down._

_Gabriella laid next to him and gasped. "What?"_

_Troy's eyes widened. "I guess Chad didn't tell you. The truth is, I was sick of practicing and I wanted to spend some time with you."_

_She smiled to herself as she rested her head on Troy's chest. "Yeah, it seems like forever since we hung out."_

_Troy chuckled slightly. "Nothing can get in the way of us, Brie. We'll always find time to hang out."_

Troy quickly glanced at his watch and then returned his gaze back to Britney. "Brit, this was great but I need to get back."

"Why?" She whined. She was in a tight, black mini dress that had white down the middle.

Troy sighed. "Okay, we can go to my house for a while. If that's okay?"

Britney smiled innocently and nodded. "Of course it's fine."

"Uh, Brit, can I ask you something?" Troy asked uneasily as they started walking towards his house.

Britney nodded. "Of course, Troy."

"Well, do you want to maybe- " He got cut off when her lips were forced onto his. He was breathing deeply when she pulled back and he raised his eyebrows. "-you wanted to be my girlfriend."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes please." She giggled flirtatiously, running her hands over his chest. "I thought you'd never asked."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "It was the first thing that came to mind." He discreetly looked at his watch again guiltily. "Brit, I need to go, though. Brie is going to have my head."

Britney frowned, stepping away angrily. "What has my cousin got to do with anything?"

"Well, every night I climb onto her balcony and say goodnight." Troy explained.

She mentally rolled her eyes but kept the innocent smile plastered on her face. "Well, I'm sure she won't mind you sacrificing one night for you to spend it with your new girlfriend."

Troy laughed slightly. "Well, she is my best friend. I'll make it up to her. I'll just play basketball with her all day. She'll cheer up."

Britney clapped her hands together. "Yay!"

* * *

Gabriella sighed in happiness as she shut her book 'If you could see me now' by Cecelia Ahern. She had just finished her latest book and smiled to herself. Sure, in Cecelia Ahern's books, the characters didn't usually get together but there was always a message. And no matter how hard Gabriella tried, she couldn't help but relate herself to Elizabeth and Ivan. She was terrified that Troy was slowly losing sight of her because he had something better.

She stood up in a pair of shorts and one of Troy's shirts and walked over to her shelves, placing her book neatly in its rightful place. Before she grabbed her next book, she looked over to her clock on the bedside table. 9:00pm. Troy was always there way before that. Maybe he had already started to move on. She walked out of her bedroom and walked across the landing to Jason's room. She tapped on the door. "Jase?"

The door opened and she found a smiling Jason. "What's up?"

"Do you know where Troy is?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

He nodded his head as they walked into his room. "Zeke told me today during English that Troy took her to the movies."

She frowned. "Like on a date?"

He nodded sadly. "Another victim of Britney Bouquet." He said, imitating his cousin.

She shook her head. "And here I was thinking he was MVP." She said sadly, sitting on Jason's bed.

"Huh?" He asked in confusion, sitting next to her.

She blushed slightly at the thought and sighed. "Jase, you're my brother and what I'm about to tell you is really embarrassing. When Troy gets voted MVP for basketball season, I change it in my head. I always thought he was my valiant prince. Man, I'm naïve!"

Jason chuckled. "Man, I never knew my sister could be so hooked on my best friend."

Gabriella sighed dreamily. "Jase, have you seen him? God, that body. He's gorgeous, and smart and funny and perfect."

Jason cringed. "Gabs, I don't want you thinking like that."

She giggled and stood up. "Okay, big brother. Good night."

"Gabby, you gonna be alright?"

Gabriella nodded in fake bravery. "I'll be fine. I promise."

Jason nodded. "Don't hold onto him. If he's worth it, he'll choose you."

She smiled weakly. "I know." She walked back into her own room. She slipped her trainers on and walked onto her balcony.

Once again, she climbed onto her roof and walked along before landing on Troy's balcony. She stood off to the side, not wanting to be seen and held her ear close to the glass doors. She heard a familiar giggle and a deep voice that was implanted in her brain. She peeked around the wall to look in the glass and her heart clenched at the sight. Troy and Britney were sat at the edge of Troy's bed, their backs to her. Troy's shirt had been removed and the back of her dress was unzipped, his hand disappearing under the material, pulling her closer. He was kissing her neck, causing her to erupt into giggles.

Tears stung Gabriella's eyes and she quickly scrambled onto her roof, and went back to her balcony, literally falling through her doors. She picked herself up and threw herself onto her bed, sobbing into her pillows. He was almost having sex with Britney Bucket. That stupid Bucket woman!! _Go, I hate her._ She thought angrily.

She sniffed and reached across and grabbed her mobile. Her fingers worked furiously to send a text to Troy.

**Good night Troy…Sweet Dreams…Brie x**

* * *

Gabriella walked into the cafeteria with her packed lunch and glanced at the table her and the gang always sat at and sighed. Britney was there. Gabriella had had to walk to school by herself because Troy was driving Britney. She wanted so bad to tell him why she hated Britney but Troy was happy. And that meant more to her than anything else. Maybe even music.

She turned around and headed up to the balcony of the cafeteria. No one knew about it except Troy and Gabriella. And that's the way she liked it. She sat down on the bench and let out a deep breath, closing her eyes. She liked it up here. It was peaceful. But she liked it a lot more in Troy's presence.

"Brie?" A voice asked.

She unwillingly opened her eyes and looked away from Troy. "Hi Troy."

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, sitting next to her.

She shook her head, opening up her paper bag and taking out her sandwich. "Nothing. It's fine."

"It doesn't seem like it." He persisted.

Gabriella sighed. The last time they had a conversation like this, she was going to confess her love for him. Well, that ship had certainly sailed. "Troy, I would tell you but someone would get hurt. I'm still figuring out who but I know that I certainly would and I don't want that to happen. So, let me tell you when I'm ready. By the way, where's Britney?"

Troy blushed slightly and a smile spread over his handsome face. "I left her in the cafeteria because I wanted to make sure you were alright."

She nodded. "I heard you two are going out."

He nodded, still slightly dazed. "She's amazing."

"Yeah. I've heard that." She muttered.

"I'm going to get back to her. Is that alright?" He asked, standing up.

Gabriella faked a smiled, hiding the pain she was feeling. "I'm going to stay here a while. I need to think."

Troy sucked in a breath before trailing down the stairs.

Tears trickled down her tanned cheeks as she head the door close at the bottom of the staircase. No kiss on the cheek. No hug. No goodbye…

She placed her sandwich down and wiped her eyes as she thought of the time when Troy had the flu four years ago. She had spent the entire night with him, soothing him and just watching him rest. And last night was the first time in those four years they hadn't been with each other during the night. They even arranged so both families were on vacation at the same time in the same place.

Gabriella let out a choked sob when a thought struck her. Did their friendship mean anything to Troy? All those songs, and sleepovers and laughs and tears they shared…did it mean nothing at all?

She simply collapsed onto the ground in tears, sobs escaping her mouth as she cried for not only her best friend, but for herself.


	6. A long time ago

**A/N: Wow. 2,650 words for one chapter that's not an epilogue!! wow! lol. Ummm...sorry I haven't updated for a while but like I say, I have coursework :(. Kill the schools!!**

**And this is to sexysinger: hopefully your question will be answered in this episode D**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**When there was me and you - HSM - Gabriella**

**Teardrops on my guitar - Taylor Swift**

**Invisible - Taylor Swift**

**I do own:**

**Britney Bucket**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 5 – A long time ago

_A sixteen year old Troy barged into the Montez household in a hurry, nearly running into Marie. "Oh, I'm so sorry Aunt Marie. Where's Brie?" He asked breathlessly, having just ran all the way from East High._

_Marie looked at Troy in confusion. "Troy, it's lunch. Shouldn't you be at school?"_

"_It's a long story. She must've climbed the tree." He muttered as he started to leap up the stairs._

"_Troy, what happened?" Marie asked sternly. "If there's something wrong with Gabby, I want to know."_

_Troy sighed in frustration. "Look, I'll tell you later. I promise. I need to go." He rushed up the stairs before she could utter another word. He walked towards Gabriella's door and pushed it open slowly, not wanting to scare her. He saw that he room was empty and made his way over to her balcony and hopped onto her roof, sitting next to a fourteen year old Gabriella._

_She was sat, hugging her knees tightly and a sob escaped her mouth every so often. They sat in silence for a while until she broke it. "Why'd you do it, Troy?"_

_It was barely above a whisper and Troy hadn't necessarily heard it but he knew she was thinking it. He shrugged slightly. "I don't know. I didn't mean it, I swear."_

_She looked at him with watery eyes. "You didn't have to mean it. You still said it." She climbed down her tree and landed on her balcony. She was about to walk into her room when two strong arms pulled her backwards, restraining her from moving. She was turned around by him and she cried into his chest, wrapping her arms around his stomach, never wanting to let go._

_Troy stroked her hair softly and tears stung his own eyes when he realised that it was him that was causing her the pain. "I'm so sorry, Brie." He whispered, burying his nose into his hair, inhaling her citrus shampoo._

"_But why did you say it?" She asked more firmly. "It's my first day of high school and you ruined it."_

"_It was the basketball team." He stated as if that explained everything._

"_Troy." She warned as she stepped away._

"_They didn't want me to be friends with a geeky freshman so I said that to get them off my back. I know I shouldn't have, whether I meant it or not, but I promise that there's still time to make your first day of high school special." He offered her his hand._

"_You said I was, and I quote, a geeky bitch that was helping you get high grades – unquote." Gabriella said sadly, folding her arms in defence._

"_And I didn't mean it. You're my best friend. Chad doesn't even know I play the guitar. I promise I won't hurt you again." He pleaded, hugging her tightly._

Gabriella let a few tears fall onto the music sheets she had just written. She had just written three songs in a row and they all had something in common. Troy. They all conveyed her feelings towards Troy and his relationship with Britney. She couldn't believe it. One day. Britney had been around one day and Troy had already slept with her. Or Gabriella assumed he had slept with her.

_Because I liked the view…_

The words kept repeating inside her head, pleading for her to sing it again but she forced herself not to, knowing she would just cry harder. Well, it wasn't like she had been Troy's girlfriend and had found him cheating on her but it still hurt. Hadn't he known how much she hated Britney _Bouquet_? Everyone else had. Well, he didn't know it was Britney that had pushed her down the stairs but wasn't it obvious she hated the girl with a passion?

_I thought you felt it too…_

How could she actually make herself believe that a guy so perfect as Troy Bolton would fall for her? She looked back to her first day of high school. Troy had hurt her, apologised and promised he wouldn't hurt her again. _That promise is out the window._ And that's the day she fell for him.

_When there was me and you…_

It had always been the two of them. Why did Britney have to ruin it? She ruined everything! The bones in Gabriella's arm, Gabriella's life and Gabriella's relationship with Troy.

And Troy didn't see it. None of it.

* * *

Zeke and Chad were walking down the corridor together after basketball practice. The halls were empty and they were throwing Chad's basketball around. Troy had left, claiming he wanted to talk to Gabriella and Jason had left, saying his dad wanted a word. Chad caught the ball easily and spun it on his finger. "What do you think of Britney?"

Zeke scoffed. "Please. We've known her for a day and Gabby's already upset, Jase refuses to sit at the same lunch table as her, Sharpay already hates her and Troy has already slept with her."

"Already?" Chad exclaimed, momentarily dropping his basketball before he picked it up and they continued to walk out.

Zeke nodded. "Apparently, Shar heard Britney tell Courtney, the cheer captain, that she had already slept with Troy."

Chad raised his eyebrows as he tossed the ball to Zeke. "And you believe her?"

Zeke shrugged. "Jason did say that Gabriella had gone to find Troy after he didn't show to say goodnight and he had no shirt on, Britney's dress was unzipped and he was kissing her neck."

Chad sighed. "This is so messed up. What's going on in Troy's head? I was positive he liked Gabby."

Zeke threw the ball to his friend. "You and the rest of the world. I just hope he doesn't hurt Gabby. She's not only Jason's sister but ours too. I hope that Troy knows what he's doing."

* * *

_Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see…_

Troy paused at the doorway to Gabriella's basement, listening to her sweet harmony. _Drew? We don't know a Drew!_ It was time for their band practice and he had arrived early, wanting to talk to Gabriella. He walked into the room as she finished the melody, picking up her pencil and changing things on the manuscript. He stared at her for a while, knowing she was oblivious to him being there. She was wearing a pink tank top and a pair of white hot pants with her hair in a messy pony tail. _God, she's hot. _He thought, admiring her. His eyes widened and he shook his head, getting rid of the disturbing image in his head. _She's my best friend. Besides, I've got Britney._

"Troy!" An exasperated voice yelled as Gabriella snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.

He stared at her. "What?"

"What are you doing here? There's an hour until practice starts." Gabriella pointed out.

Troy frowned, glancing at his watch that read four thirty. "See?"

Gabriella giggled. "Troy that watch stopped working three days ago."

Troy slapped his forehead. "Man, I need to take this off!"

She laughed. "Calm down, Troy. You've always come about an hour early anyway."

"Hey, don't say you don't want my company." He said in a mock-stern voice.

She smiled at him, folding her arms. "Or what?"

He smirked. "Or we might have to wrestle it out."

"Wrestling? We haven't wrestled in ages!" Gabriella exclaimed excitedly.

Troy lunged himself at her, tackling her to the floor. He pinned her to the ground and smiled softly. "I'm not sure a girl should be excited about wrestling."

Gabriella started wrestling back and managed to pin him to the carpet. "I'm not sure a guy should be excited about being beat by a girl."

Troy rolled his eyes up at her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she rested her head on his chest. "Brie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you okay with me being with Britney?" He asked wearily.

Gabriella lifted her head and looked down into his blue eyes that were full of hopefulness. She sighed and stood up, picking her lyrics book up. She shrugged in response and was silent while she looked through the pages as he got to his feet.

Troy stared at her. "What is it?"

Gabriella looked up at him. "I know you're happy and that's good enough for me. Just answer me one question. Have you slept with her?"

"Well, I mean-" He started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Troy, answer me." She ordered gently but firmly.

He sighed, his arms folding across his chest in defence. "Okay, so what if I did?"

"Is that why you blew me off?" She whispered.

"What? I didn't blow you off." He exclaimed.

"Last night. You didn't show to say good night like every night for the past four years. And then on the rooftop. Not a kiss on the cheek and no goodbye. I don't mind you being with her. I don't care, quite frankly. But, if you are with her, then can you please keep our friendship the same?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

He frowned as he let the words register in his mind and he realised what she said had been true. He had blown her off and hadn't said goodbye. Why? Why had he forgotten? He spent every night holding Gabriella. Ever since she comforted him when he had had the flu. "I'm sorry."

Gabriella smiled slightly and hugged him. "I know. But, you promised you wouldn't hurt me again."

* * *

Sharpay flipped her sketchpad open and showed the gang. Jason, Kelsi, Ryan and Martha were sitting on the couch. Troy was sitting on the desk chair with Gabriella on his lap and Zeke, Chad and Taylor on the floor. "I know this is different from my past designs but I really think that it could work."

Troy stared at the picture. "But, I'm wearing a tie!"

Sharpay sighed. "I know. But, it's in a casual knot. But, I really think that this could go great with the new style of music Gabby's writing."

"I agree. Gabby's music is so much more…Tay, what's the word?" Chad asked his girlfriend.

"Sophisticated and sexy." Taylor replied. "Shar is right. We want to show the world that the _b-ball boyz_ is more than some silly band that practice in a basement."

Kelsi nodded. "Those outfits could really get people to notice us."

"And we can try them out on Friday. Shar, can you make them by then?" Jason asked, his manager head immediately clicking on.

Sharpay grinned. "They're already at home."

"So you knew we'd say yes?" Gabriella smirked, spinning her and Troy around on the desk chair.

Sharpay shrugged, flipping her pad closed and placing it on the floor. "No. I just kind of hoped you would."

Zeke stood up and embraced her tightly. "Sharpay, you're a fabulous designer. Of course we'd say yes."

"Troy!" A voice called.

Gabriella groaned as she stood up, walking over to Sharpay. She was still in her shorts and tank top, but immediately wished she had changed into something different. She could almost hear the comments Britney would make. "Shar, can I talk to you, like girl to girl?" She whispered as Sharpay looked up from drawing a new outfit.

"Sure." Sharpay replied, setting her stuff down at the seriousness in her friend's voice.

She took a deep breath. "Troy slept with Britney."

Sharpay nodded. "I heard her talking to Courtney in the bathroom. I didn't know whether to believe her or not."

"It doesn't surprise me. What's surprises me is that Troy fell for her sweet and innocent act." Gabriella exclaimed.

Britney strutted into the room wearing a tight tank top, showing way too much cleavage, and a white skirt that barely reached mid-thigh. Her blonde hair looked as if she had straightened it five minutes before she entered the room. She walked up to Troy and trailed her hands up his chest before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hey, Troysie."

Gabriella frowned at Sharpay. "Troysie?" She felt a pain deep within her chest as she saw Troy kiss her hungrily, curling his arms tightly around her waist.

"Alright, everyone." Sharpay called, noticing Gabriella's uneasiness. "Let's start rehearsal."

Gabriella shot her a thankful look before grabbing her lyrics book and Taylor's guitar. "Okay, guys. I wrote this today. It's kind of…different. Not like any song I've done before and I really want your opinion." She set her book on the music stand and settled the guitar strap on her shoulder.

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

Gabriella kept her eyes on Jason, knowing that if she looked at Troy she would cry. Was she really that boring that she was invisible to her own best friend? Maybe it wasn't that she boring. Maybe she just wasn't what Troy looked for in a girl. But, Britney wasn't like any girl he had ever dated either!

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

And Gabriella just wanted to tell Troy that she loved him and that she knew that Britney was using him. For sex, popularity or to get back at her, she didn't know. Maybe a mix of all three.

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

_Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're Invisible  
I just wanna look in your eyes and make you realize_

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

Gabriella finished the song and saw everyone staring at her. _Oh god._ She cursed herself. Was this a big mistake? "Guys, what do you think?" She asked, setting the guitar on the stand.

"That was the worst song I've ever heard." Britney exclaimed as if she had just tasted dirt.

"Right. Anyone else want to give an opinion I can value?" She asked, walking towards her friends.

"Wow, sis, that's was amazing." Jason whispered, knowing it was about Troy.

Gabriella blushed. "Thanks, Jase. This song is really important to me right now. Troy, what did you think?"

"I thought it was wonderful. What made you think of it?" He asked with interest.

Gabriella shrugged, forcing the tears not to fall. "Just…Just something that happened. A long time ago."


	7. Partners in crime

**A/N: Well, I got an A on my media courseowork and that means all of my coursework is done D but now I have exams :(**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Partners in crime

_A four year old Gabriella was hidden behind a large money tree plant in the hallway and peeked through the leaves. She saw Marie walk out into the garden and she raised the walkie-talkie to her mouth. "Brainiac to Playmaker. The eagle has flown the nest. I repeat, the eagle has flown the nest. Over and out."_

_A six year old Troy replied through his own walkie-talkie. "Brie, have you been hanging around Chad?"_

"_Maybe." She replied sheepishly._

_A sigh came through as Troy walked into the hallway from the lounge. "Let's just get the cake before Aunt Marie comes back."_

_Gabriella frowned, folding her arms. "My way was better!"_

"_Uh-huh." He replied absent-mindedly, grasping her arm and pulling her into the kitchen. They opened the fridge and gazed over the chocolate cake in the centre that Marie had baked for Jason's sixth birthday._

_Gabriella glanced at him. "Go on, then. You're the guy, you pick it up."_

_Troy rolled his eyes and picked the cake up, placing it on the floor and they both knelt down. "Don't you think this is a bit wrong?"_

_She shot him a glare. "Troy, this is chocolate cake. Please do this for me."_

_He sighed. "I guess I've already done it." He ran his hand along the chocolate icing and sucked on it, savouring the sweetness._

_Gabriella copied and soon, they both had chocolate beards and they were wiping their sticky hands on their, once immaculate, clothes. "This is great. Mama is a great cook!"_

_Troy nodded in agreement. "Absolutely. I really think we should…" His voice trailed off when he saw two legs that was covered by a red skirt and a white apron over the top._

_Marie raised her eyebrows as Gabriella slowly lifted her head. "Hi Mami." She whispered timidly, biting her lip guiltily._

"_Gabriella Anne Montez, what were you thinking?" Marie asked sternly, kneeling in front of them._

_Gabriella pointed at the cake that was left. "I was thinking it was cake."_

"_That was for your brother. Now I've got to make it again! And Troy. You were a part of this?" Marie exclaimed, picking the two up and resting them on the kitchen counter so she didn't have to bend down._

_Troy nodded, bowing his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Aunt Marie."_

_Marie smiled slightly and grabbed a dish cloth and wiped both of their mouths and kissing their foreheads. "It's okay, sweetie. Just don't do it again. But, I'll tell you what. If you help me make the new one, you can lick the bowl afterwards."_

_Troy and Gabriella brightened. "Thank you." They squealed._

_Jack and Tony walked in, both sweating and Tony was carrying a basketball. He walked over and kissed Marie's cheek. "What happened here?" He asked, noticing the chocolate covered floor and on Troy and Gabriella._

"_These two had a little raid." She replied sternly._

_Troy shrugged, his arm around Gabriella. "Hey, we're partners in crime!"_

_Jack nudged Tony. "They'll probably be more than that in ten years' time."_

_Tony laughed. "Probably. Marie and I started out as best friends."_

_Troy and Gabriella glanced at each other. "Are you saying that we're going to get married?" She asked in disgust._

"_Maybe one day sweetie. We're just saying that we can see it happening." Tony explained._

"_Eew!" Troy stuck out his tongue. "She's my best friend and partner in crime and that's the way I like it."_

Gabriella sat patiently while Sharpay straightened her hair. "Hold still." She scolded.

Gabriella stopped fidgeting and sighed. "Shar, I'm sorry but everything that's going on has made me…"

"Jealous?" Sharpay asked knowingly, looking at her friend through the mirror.

She nodded sadly. "I've loved him since I started high school and I can't just forget it."

"Whatever happened to being partners in crime?" Sharpay asked softly, continuing to do Gabriella's hair. Sharpay was wearing a hotpink halter neck dress that stopped just above the knees. Her blonde hair had been curled and was held back on the left side of her face with a hair clip.

Gabriella sighed. "I don't know. The Troy Bolton who helped me eat half of Jase's birthday cake when I was four isn't the Troy Bolton he is now. My partner in crime is gone and we all know it." She said glumly. She was wearing a black velvet spaghetti strap dress that had white flowers embroidered across the chest. It had a high waistline, just under her breasts, and the skirt flowed out until it reached mid-thigh. "I thought he was always going to be there for me. My best friend, my partner in crime…my valiant prince. It's gone."

Sharpay turned the straighteners off and sighed, resting her hands on Gabriella's shoulders. "Gabriella, we're behind you a hundred and ten percent. Besides, he's a teenage boy. If I know Troy as well as I think I do, I say, he's going through a faze."

"Shar's right." Taylor said from her position on the bed. She was wearing a light green dress that hugged her figure perfectly. The colour darkened as it got to the knees and her hair was curled, a black hair band holding it from her face. "Give Britney a week, she'll go to the football captain."

Gabriella stood up and grabbed her black jacket, slipping it onto her shoulders. "Listen guys, this isn't about my lack of a relationship with Troy right now. Tonight is about ten friends being in a band and showing East High how to rock and roll." She grinned determinedly and placed her hand on her right hip, striking a pose.

Sharpay and Taylor laughed, standing up and the three hugged each other tightly. Jason, Kelsi, Ryan and Martha had gone to the school early to make sure all the instruments were working and such. They all grinned and then pulled back, Sharpay slipping on a silver jacket and Taylor slipped on a light green jacket.

Taylor smiled at Gabriella. "I'm proud of you. We all are. Even the guys. You are so strong and Troy is being an idiot."

Gabriella nodded slowly. "I know. I just wish he could see it."

* * *

Chad looked at himself in the mirror in his room. "Dude, your girlfriend rocks at designing clothes." He was in a pair of dark blue jeans with a pale blue button up shirt undone over a white wife beater.

Zeke smiled, tying up his white converse sneakers and stood up. He was wearing a plain white button up shirt with a pale purple waistcoat over the top and some light blue jeans. "I know she is. Why do you think I'm dating her?"

"I wouldn't let her hear you say that." Chad joked, turning around to face his friend.

Zeke shrugged. "We all know that Sharpay has a rough side but I love her and she knows it."

"And the whole world." Troy joked, walking into the room wearing a pair of black jeans, a white button up shirt that was open slightly and a white tie that was done up loosely. Part of his chest was exposed and his sleeves were rolled up.

Zeke stared at him. "You can talk. Been going out with Britney for five minutes and you're already flaunting her. At least Shar and I took it slow!"

Chad rested a hand on Zeke's shoulder. "Dude, leave it. But, I can't say I disagree. Come on, we've got to get to school."

* * *

Jason stared in disbelief at Zeke. "You have got to be kidding me. It's bad enough having a rift between Troy and Gabriella but you as well?"

Zeke shrugged, plugging his bass guitar into an amplifier and stood up. "Look, I just saw red. I'm sure Troy and I will be fine."

"You better be. But I doubt that Gabby and him will be." Jason said dejectedly.

Troy walked up to Jason. "When are the girls supposed to be here?"

"Now." Sharpay said from the gym entrance, striking a pose.

Taylor walked in behind her and whacked her upside the head. "Stop being so selfish!"

"I'm not being selfish." She whined, running up to the stage and hugging Zeke, kissing his cheek. "You look fabulous in your new clothes by the way, guys."

"That's because they were made by a fabulous designer." He whispered, kissing her lips softly.

She blushed slightly and buried her nose into his chest. Even after the six months they'd been together, he still had the effect of making her blush for every little thing he did. A lot of people complained that Sharpay was the 'ice queen' but that was only people who didn't know her. She had a soft side and would help any of her friends if they needed help.

"Where's Brie?" Troy asked, setting a microphone stand up.

Taylor rested the strap of her guitar on her shoulder and looked at him. "She said that she needed the bathroom."

Troy nodded slightly. "I just wondered."

Kelsi walked onto the stage. "Okay…Moving on. So, remember, we are definitely doing _Let's dance _and _He said She said_."

Ryan and Martha walked onto the stage, holding hands. "Yeah, and Zeke? Remember not to stand still. And Troy?"

"Yeah?" He replied, walking over to his friend.

"As much as you want to think of Britney, tonight is about the band. That means dancing with Gabriella. These songs imply flirting and that means she's going to be dancing in a sexy way and you have to react to it." Ryan explained sternly.

He nodded solemnly. "I know, Ryan. But, I can't help it if…" His voice trailed off as his eyes fell on the girl that had just stepped through the doors of the gym.

They all turned their eyes to the doors as Gabriella slipped her jacket from her shoulders and folded it neatly over her arms before slowly walking towards them. She hopped up to the stage and placed her jacket in one of the wings. She turned back to her friends and smiled shyly. "Hey."

"Whoa, Brie. What happened? You look fantastic." Troy exclaimed, looking longingly over her body.

She raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Not that you don't always look fantastic I just mean…Just forget it." He blushed deeply and turned around.

Gabriella quickly stepped in front of him, grabbing his hand. "Its okay, Troy. I know what you mean."

Troy nodded slightly and held a gaze with her. He took her by surprise and brought her into a tight hug, burying his nose into her shoulder. "I meant it, Brie." He whispered in her ear. "You look amazing."

She felt tears well in her eyes but didn't cry because she knew Sharpay would kill her. She pulled back and smiled. "You look pretty amazing yourself."

Jason coughed. "Uh, are you guys done?"

Gabriella and Troy glanced at each other before they let go and turned away, both blushing furiously. "Yeah. We're fine." She walked over to Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha. "Hey guys."

"What was with that?" Martha asked, raising her eyebrows.

Gabriella sighed softly, looking over to where Troy was talking to Chad. She turned back to her friends and smiled. "I think my partner in crime is still in there."

"He seemed almost mesmerised by you." Kelsi said softly.

"As much as I'd like it to be like that, I don't want him to look at me that way while he's Britney's boyfriend. She already hates me and making he think Troy's flirting with me would just make her kill me. But all I want is my Troy back." Gabriella said dejectedly, looking through her music.

The four other girls glanced at each other before Taylor spoke. "Honey, what will you do if he stays with Britney a long time?"

She shrugged lightly. "Then I'll take each day as it comes."

"Let's get this show on the road. We have a quarter of an hour to practice." Jason declared, rubbing his hands together.


	8. What I’ve been looking for

**A/N: Well, no author's note because I really can't be bothered hehe. Good news! I got an A on my media coursework! But I might not be uploading as I have science, English and Media exams coming up :(**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**You are the music in me - HSM2**

**What I've been looking for - HSM**

**I do own:**

**Marie**

**Britney**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 7 – What I've been looking for

_Marie kissed Gabriella's forehead. "Okay, sweetie, there's enough money to order some Chinese. Your brother is staying over at Kelsi's and we've asked Troy to babysit."_

"_Mum." Gabriella whined. "I'm fourteen. I don't need a babysitter."_

"_It's just for tonight." Tony replied, kissing her cheek._

"_I still think it's unnecessary." She pointed out, folding her arms in annoyance._

_Maria laughed. "Whatever you say. We'll have our cell phones on and we're only at your grandma's."_

_Gabriella nodded as she shut the door and sighed. She smiled and bit her lip slightly. Troy was coming over. They had the entire house to themselves. She did a little happy dance but stopped when she heard laughing. She turned to the stairs and saw a sixteen year old Troy standing there, laughing. He had on a plain grey t-shirt with a pair of jeans. "What are doing there?"_

"_Did you hear your mum?" He asked, walking down the rest of the way to stand in front of her. "I'm babysitting you."_

_She poked her tongue out and huffed into the kitchen. "I'm not a baby."_

"_I'll go with that." Troy smirked, leaning against the counter and folding his arms loosely._

_Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Want some hot chocolate?"_

_Troy nodded. "This is me. When have I ever declined your hot chocolate?"_

_She giggled and started making the drinks while singing._

_**You know the words 'once upon a time'  
Makes you listen, there's a reason  
When you dream, there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or happy ever after**_

"_Brie, where did you hear that song?" Troy queried, taking the steaming cup from his best friend._

"_I, uh…I wrote it." Gabriella replied, sipping the warm liquid._

"_Really? I didn't know you wrote music. Or sang, in fact." He said incredulously._

_She shrugged. "I know you sing." She smirked at him over her cup._

"_What?"_

"_Don't hide it. I've heard you in the shower."_

"_Well, Brie, this is kind of a long shot but, why don't we like write music together?" He asked quietly, avoiding her eyes._

"_Like a band?"_

_Troy nodded. "It was stupid. Forget I ever mentioned it."_

_Gabriella placed her mug on the counter and shook her head. "That's a good idea. Chad can play the drums, Zeke on bass, Tay on guitar, Shar on keyboard and we can sing!"_

"_What about Jase, Kels, Ry and Martha? We're all best friends. If we're in a band, we're in this together." Troy pointed out._

_Gabriella stared at him in thought before clicking her fingers. "It's simple. Jase can be like our manager and get us gigs and stuff, Kels can help with the compositions and Ryan and Martha can do some choreography. We both know Jase can't play an instrument, Kels won't go on stage and Ryan and Martha won't go on stage unless it's to do with dancing. It's simple."_

_He placed his mug on the counter and hugged her tightly. "Bring on the b-ball boyz."_

_She pulled back and raised her eyebrows. "B-ball boyz?"_

"_Hey, it makes sense." Troy defended._

The band had just finished 'He said she said' and Gabriella giggled into the microphone. "Thank you." She held Troy's hand and he bowed while she curtseyed. They both straightened up and even with her current situation, she couldn't help but smile. She was on stage. The one place she belonged. "Alright guys, I've just written a new song and these guys don't know about it. I'm sure Sharpay will play it excellently but I apologise in advance for any mistakes Troy makes."

"Hey!" Troy defended, hitting her arm.

She rolled her eyes and Jason walked onto the stage with her lyrics book before leaving again. She set the book on the stand by the keyboard and smiled at Sharpay. "This only requires a keyboard so, when you're ready."

Troy walked over and stood behind her, peering over her shoulder at the lyrics as Sharpay started to play a sweet melody.

**Bold – Troy**

_Italics – Gabriella_

Underlined – Troyella

**It's hard to believe that I couldn't see,  
That you were always there beside me.  
**_Thought I was alone with no one to hold,  
_But you were always there beside me

This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know  
That I've never had someone  
That knows me like you do, the way you do  
And I've never had someone  
As good for me as you, no one like you

So lonely before  
I finally found  
What I've been looking for  
_Oohhhh_

They stopped singing and their eyes were locked together in a powerful gaze. They only looked away when they realised everyone was cheering. They laughed slightly and once again bowed and curtseyed. Troy pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. "That was an amazing song." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled to herself. "Thank you, Troy."

"You know, that would be so much better if you up the tempo, involve the drums and guitars and transpose it into a different key." A familiarly high voice screeched as Britney strutted onto the stage in a hot pink strapless tube dress that fell above mid thigh.

Troy smiled and hugged her. "Brit, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't enrolling until next week?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Britney shrugged, flipping her blonde hair. "I came to give you some pointers."

"So you're the girl who's been in a band for two years and has a father who owns a record company?" Gabriella asked.

"Brie." Troy warned. "Just try her version out."

Gabriella sighed, handing her microphone. "Fine. Try it out." She walked into the wings towards Jason, Martha, Kelsi and Ryan. "I've got to go." She slipped her jacket on and flicked her hair out.

Kelsi frowned as the music started. "You can't let her do that."

"She's ruined way too many things in my life. One more won't hurt. See you guys." She quickly left the stage and made her way through the crowds towards the doors of the gym. As soon as she stepped foot into the deserted hallway, she burst into tears, not bothered about the fabulous make up job Sharpay had done. She listened to Britney's version of the song and immediately felt sick. She ran down the corridor and was thankful she was wearing ballet flats. She got outside into the cold night air and held a hand to her mouth as her shoulders heaved with each sob she made.

"Brie?" A voice whispered.

Gabriella quickly spun around and she stepped backwards. "What are you doing here, Troy?"

"I came to see if you were alright." He almost pleaded.

She shook her head. "She always ruins things. And now my music? No way. I'm going home. You go back out there and sing with her. I'll be fine."

"But, Brie, I-" He started.

"I'll be fine. I don't feel very well anyway. I'm going to ring my mum for her to pick me up. I'll be at Sharpay's later when mum and dad go to LA for the weekend and I'll be fine." Gabriella explained, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hands.

Troy nodded. "Call me if you need me."

Gabriella sniffed. "I will…I promise." She whispered the last part as Troy made his way back into school. She brought her cell phone out of her jacket pocket and quickly dialled Marie. "Mum?"

"_Gabby? What's wrong? The gig isn't over yet._" Marie exclaimed in a panicky tone.

She sniffed slightly. "Can you come and pick me up? I want to go home."

"_Okay, honey. I'm on my way._"

Gabriella hung up and waited patiently until Marie pulled up and rushed out of the car, embracing her daughter. She stroked Gabriella's hair soothingly and pulled back slightly. "Mija, what's wrong?"

Gabriella's lip trembled. "She ruined it. She ruined my song that I wrote for Troy and I hate her."

"Who?" Marie asked in confusion.

"Britney." She answered simply.

* * *

Sharpay handed a box of tissues and a bucket of ice cream to Gabriella. The girls had gone to Sharpay's and the guys, except Troy, had gone to Chad's. "Sweetie, think about it. He's not worth it."

"Troy may not be. But my partner in crime is." She said glumly, swallowing another mouthful of ice cream.

Taylor smiled sympathetically. "He'll come around."

"Maybe." She whispered.

"Hey, what's the worst she could do?" Kelsi asked.

"Push me down the stairs."

"That was her?" Martha exclaimed.

Gabriella nodded silently. "You guys don't know what she's capable of. With Britney Bucket you have to watch your back."

* * *

Troy chuckled. "Brit, why are we at Brie's house?"

Britney smiled. "Well, her parents are out of town, Jason is at Chad's and Gabriella is at Sharpay's. She told me that we could have some fun."

He frowned as she turned the key and opened the door. "Brit, isn't this trespassing."

"Aww, come on, Troy. She told me we could." Britney pouted.

He sighed. "Brit, I'm not in the mood. I should really call Brie to find out how she is."

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion, placing her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"Well, she was pretty upset when she went home." Troy explained.

Britney mentally rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on! She was just upset because I made her song better."

"I don't think so. You hurt her, Brit." He started to turn around.

Britney quickly stood in front of him and kissed him roughly. She pulled back and smiled at his relaxed expression. "Now, what about that fun?"


	9. Taking the blame

**A/N: OMG!! I'm so sorry I haven't been uploading at all but I've had exams and then it was my birthday yesterday (finally 15 woohoo) and on saturday, I saw HSM on stage! OMG is was brilliantly fabulously awesome. the guy who played Troy looked kinda like Drew Seeley lol. Anyway, check it out. I hate this chapter but it gotta be here. I know I've changed it to M but that's to be on the safe side as it will have swearing and references to sex.  
**

**Don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Britney**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Taking the blame

_An eight year old Troy screamed as he watched his mother's favourite vase fall to the ground, shattering on impact. "What have I done?" He whispered._

_A six year old Gabriella shrugged. "You just broke Aunt Lucy's favourite vase."_

"_I know that." He snapped. "She'll kill me, Brie."_

_Lucille rushed into the hallway and her hands flew to her mouth as she spotted the smashed china. She slowly dropped to her knees and breathed deeply. "What happened? Who did it?" She demanded quietly._

_Gabriella glanced at Troy's fearful face before taking a deep breath. "It was me, Aunt Lucy. I ran down the stairs too quickly and bumped into it. I'm sorry."_

_Lucille met her eyes and sighed. "Don't worry about it, sweetie. Are you alright?"_

_Gabriella nodded numbly, looking at a shameful Troy. "I'm fine."_

"_I'm impressed with your honesty but disappointed that you ran down the stairs. I've been telling you for years not to do that." She said._

_Gabriella nodded. "I'm sorry."_

"_Go into the lounge and watch some TV. I'll clean this up." She ushered them out of the hallway._

_Gabriella switched the TV on and sat on the floor, hugging her knees silently._

_Troy sat next to her and sighed. "I'm sorry you had to do that."_

_She shrugged. "I didn't have to do anything. I chose to. You're my best friend."_

_Troy thought for a minute. "Exactly. So when we win, we win together. And when we lose, we lose together." He stood up and started towards the hallway._

"_Troy, what are you doing?" Gabriella exclaimed, scrambling to her feet._

"_Something I should've done before." He continued into the hallway and tapped his mother on the shoulder._

_Lucille turned around and smiled. "What is it, sweetie?"_

"_It was me." He whispered._

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_I ran into the vase. I was scared and Brie took the blame."_

Gabriella waited patiently for the toaster to pop the cooked bread up. It was the following morning and she was back home along with Jason, Marie and Tony. Tony was talking to someone on the phone, Jason was studying and Marie was changing the sheets on the beds. The toast popped up and she started buttering it.

"Gabby?" Marie asked from the doorway.

Gabriella looked up and frowned at her mother's grave face. "Mum, is everything alright?"

"Can you come with me?" She asked, ignoring her daughter's question.

Gabriella nodded and followed Marie up the stairs. They walked into her bedroom and Marie shut the door. "What's up, mum?"

Marie walked to the other side of the bed. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Gabriella's brow furrowed in confusion. "Uh…Is that a trick question?"

"No. Just answer me." Marie ordered sternly.

"Well, no. I tell you everything." She replied in disbelief.

"Then explain this." She brought the quilt back from Gabriella's bed.

Gabriella's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. There, in the centre of her bed, was a used condom and a pink thong. "What?" She hissed to herself.

"You're grounded." Marie stated.

"What?" Gabriella asked in disbelief, finally peeling her eyes away from the bed. "You think I did this? I was…" Her voice trailed off when she saw something else. A familiar shirt. One that someone wore the night before at the gig. "I'm sorry, mum." She didn't know why she did it but she did. "I took advantage of people being out of the house."

Marie stared at her. "Well, at least you admitted it. Grounded for two weeks."

Gabriella sighed and closed her eyes slowly. "And that includes music?"

Marie nodded. "Yes and you'll be taking up extra chores as well."

* * *

The gang, except Gabriella, and Britney were all sat in the Montez lounge, watching a movie. Sharpay nudged Zeke. "Where's Gabby?" She whispered.

He shrugged. "Who knows? She could be in her room, at the park. I don't know, Shar. I wish I did."

Gabriella walked through to go to the dining room with a polish canister and a cloth. She glanced at Troy once and then moved her gaze to Britney who smirked. She continued to the other room and left the rest of the gang utterly confused.

"Gabby?" Taylor called.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Chad asked.

"Cleaning. I'm grounded. No TV, no music, no leaving the house except for school and no friends." Gabriella recited.

"Why are you grounded?" Jason asked. "You never told me why."

"It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it." She replied.

Troy looked guiltily at her back before he stood up. "Brie, can I talk to you?"

"No. You can't." She said stubbornly, sending him a glare that no one noticed. She walked through to the kitchen and left the gang alone.

Everyone except Britney turned to Jason. "She's grounded." He explained.

"We got that." Sharpay said impatiently.

"I don't know why." He answered honestly. "Mum won't tell me, dad won't tell me and she definitely won't tell me."

They shifted their attention to Troy who shuffled his feet nervously. "What?"

Jason stood up slowly. "I'm not going to ask what but, did she take the blame for something?"

Troy shrugged. "I think so. I don't really know."

Sharpay immediately leapt to her feet. "What? You were being an idiot, she gets grounded and now can't do band practice? Jase, how long is she grounded for?"

"Two weeks." He replied.

Chad stood up angrily. "You know what? Gabby is too nice. And it makes me so angry because whenever you make a mistake, she takes the blame. God, you're such an idiot." He yelled in frustration.

"You can talk." Britney exclaimed, standing up beside Troy.

"Yes. I can. I can say a lot of things. I can say that you're a spoilt whore who has made everything more complicated than it should." He sneered.

Britney gasped and in a second, her hand collided with his cheek. "You stupid bast-"

"Don't you dare." A voice hissed from behind her.

Britney turned around and faced Gabriella. "Aw, is geeky Gabby protecting her friends?"

"I'm going to slap you silly if you don't stop calling me that. I've grown up since I was twelve."

"Gabby, your mother told you not to talk to your friends." Tony exclaimed.

Gabriella turned around. "Sorry Daddy." She went back into the kitchen.

"It wasn't Gabby's fault, Tony." Chad explained, stepping forward.

Taylor stood up and stood beside Chad. "Tony, with your permission, can I go and make sure Gabby's okay?"

Tony regarded Chad for a moment. "Whose fault was it?"

"Mine." Troy interrupted. "Can I please go and talk to her?"

Tony narrowed his eyes. "It's her fault she's grounded but you can go and make sure she's okay."

"Thank you." Troy said honestly before leaving the room.

Chad turned back to Tony. "Why is Gabby grounded?"

"I don't think it's my place to say." He replied nervously.

Jason folded his arms. "Dad, tell me. What is so bad that you guys can't tell me?"

Tony sighed. "You know Marie and I were in LA for a few days? It turned out she took advantage of that."

Sharpay frowned. "But she was at my house while you were in LA. She was crying the whole time because of Troy."

"Well, she admitted to sleeping with someone while we were gone." Tony said in confusion.

"Wait." Jason exclaimed as everyone turned to him. "Troy wasn't at Chad's house."

"And Britney certainly wasn't at mine." Sharpay added.

"So Gabby took the blame?" Tony asked.

"Come on, Tony. This is Gabby we're talking about. We all know she's been in love with Troy for years. And she's not going to sleep with anyone until after graduation. You know that." Taylor pointed out.

Tony nodded. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she knows that you'd tell Jack the truth and he'd have a cow." Ryan explained.

"Well, he deserves to be told." Tony exclaimed.

Chad sighed. "Tony, Gabby knows what she's doing. She's been doing it since we were kids and everyone knows it. She takes the blame and eventually, the guilt is too much. Troy tells everyone. But, you can't lift her punishment yet."

* * *

Gabriella wiped down the kitchen counters and sighed. "No music, no TV, no friends. And no Troy. But, I hardly had him anyway. He's so busy with Britney _Bouquet_ he hardly notices me." She kicked the counter and leaned on it as angry tears spilled onto her cheeks.

"Brie?" Troy whispered.

"Don't call me that." Gabriella hissed.

"What? I've always called you that." He said in confusion.

Gabriella turned around and raised her eyebrows. "All good things come to an end, Troy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why'd you do it? Why my bed? Was yours too lumpy? I got fucking grounded because of you. Now I can't go to band practice for a whole month! But, you know what? It's cool. You keep Britney happy and I'll be grounded. No one will ever know." She said, turning back around.

"Brie, let me explain, please." Troy begged.

"No." Gabriella snapped, turning around to face him again. "I don't want excuses or anything else. Just leave me alone and stay out of my way."


	10. Solace in another

**A/N: just going to bed :P**

**Disclaimer: don't own HSM or 'everything to me' by Brooke Hogan.**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Solace in another

_A three year old Gabriella giggled at the TV as Barney told a joke. "Troy, why aren't you laughing?"_

_A five year old Troy furrowed his brow and breathed out deeply. "Chad isn't spending any time with me. He's always with Taylor."_

"_But, you spend most of your time with me. He probably wanted a friend." She said softly._

"_Then why didn't he tell me?" Troy asked._

"_He's a boy. He's probably got cooties." She said sweetly, grinning innocently._

_He laughed slightly. "I just don't have anyone to play ball with anymore."_

"_What about me?" Gabriella asked indignantly._

"_Mummy said that I shouldn't play ball with you in case you get hurt." Troy recited robotically._

"_Oh." She whispered._

_Marie smiled at Lucille who was sat next to her on the couch as they watched their children interact on the floor. Marie leaned closer to Lucille. "What are they going to be like when they're older?"_

"_They're going to be a place of solace for each other. Troy actually attempted to climb up onto his roof so he could see her the other day." Lucille replied._

_Marie giggled. "Really?"_

"_Yeah." Troy interjected. "I needed to make sure Brie was okay after she fell over at kindergarten."_

"_I wanted to come and see you but Mummy said that it was bed time." Gabriella defended._

"_Mummy? What does sophace mean?" Troy asked._

"_You mean solace? It's like a place of comfort for someone." Lucille explained._

"_But, what has that got to do with us?" Gabriella asked._

"_When you fell over the other day, who did you want to see?" Marie asked._

"_Troy." Gabriella answered instantly._

"_And when you, Troy, lost a game of basketball to your father, who did you go running to?" Lucille asked._

"_Brie." Troy replied quietly._

"_Then you're each other's solaces." Marie concluded._

Gabriella slammed her locker shut and screamed in frustration at the memory. That clearly wasn't the case anymore. He was too busy with Britney. She clutched her lunch bag tighter and made her way to the cafeteria. She pushed the doors open and frowned at the sight of Britney feeding Troy French fries. She suddenly felt a wave of nausea flood through her and she quickly turned around before anyone could see the tears stream down her cheeks. Once she was safely out of people's view, she dropped her lunch into a nearby trash can.

She sighed loudly and slowly trudged towards the library. She straightened her denim mid thigh skirt and brushed down her pink tank top before she wiped her eyes and entered one of her favourite places in the world. A place of learning and imagination enclosed in silence.

Gabriella took a deep breath and walked over to the fiction section. She took a random book off of the shelf and walked over to the study tables. She sat down and opened the book to the beginning. She read the first sentence but was thinking of Troy so the words didn't register.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella jumped slightly and looked up. "Jake, why'd you do that?"

"I need to do the algebra homework but I don't want to sit alone. Can I sit here?" He asked.

Gabriella giggled quietly. "Sure." Jake was a sophomore like herself and was in every one of her classes. His mop of blonde hair fell over his eyes and his brown eyes contrasted with his pale skin. "Why don't you want to be alone?"

Jake opened his algebra book and bit his lip slightly. "Miss Falstaff scares me."

She laughed.

"Miss Montez." Miss Falstaff warned.

Gabriella looked back at Jake and they both stifled their laughs. "You're right."

"Told you." Jake smirked.

"Besides, why didn't you do your homework earlier?" Gabriella asked, closing her books.

Jake smirked. "I don't know. Coach has been practicing us really hard. It's hard to be on Bolton's team and be an AP student."

"Hence why I dropped gym."

"But, you still manage to play with Troy." Jake replied.

"That's when it's just us and we're just messing around. Uncle Jack is always with my Daddy. And basketball is basic physics and geometry." Gabriella explained nonchalantly as she leaned back and folded her arms.

"Can you help me?" He asked instantly.

"With basketball?" Gabriella asked dubiously.

"Yeah. And maybe algebra and English too. I'm kind of dropping." He furrowed his brow slightly.

"Well, I can't help with basketball until next month because I'm grounded." She sighed.

"Then why can't you…Oh, yeah. You enjoy it." Jake realised.

"Yeah. And I might not be able to help you with English and algebra either because I enjoy that too." She took her phone out and quickly typed a text. "Right, I sent my Dad a text."

Jake nodded. "That's cool. If it's alright, can we start tonight if your dad lets us?"

"I got nothing planned for a month." Gabriella replied.

* * *

"I am so sorry if my Daddy interrogates you. It's just I've never really had a boyfriend like…ever." Gabriella giggled slightly as she put some books into her bag and closed her locker.

Jake raised his eyebrows. "Never?"

She furrowed her brow as they started to slowly make their way out of school. "Well, I was so engrossed in my studies in middle school and so engrossed in a boy who hasn't noticed me that I didn't think it was important."

"But, you're sixteen. Have you, like, been kissed?" Jake asked.

Gabriella nodded. "It sounds weird but it was with Troy."

"Really?" Jake asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Yes. But, I was seven and he was nine."

"Hey, Gabs." Troy yelled breathlessly.

Gabriella and Jake turned around simultaneously to see the basketball player running towards them. "What is it, Troy?" She asked impatiently.

"Do you want a ride?" He asked.

"Uh, no. Jake's giving me a ride." She replied slowly. "I told everyone at the end of lunch. Oh yeah. You were too busy playing tonsil tennis with Britney to notice I entered the room."

Troy rolled his eyes. "I said I was sorry."

"I said to keep out of my way. Obviously that's too hard. Come on, Jake." She turned around and dragged Jake away and to the parking lot.

Jake unlocked his car and they both slipped in. He started the engine and pulled out. "Care to explain."

"I don't want to talk about it." Gabriella whispered, looking out of the window.

An awkward silence filled the car as Jake continued driving. Soon, they pulled up by Gabriella's house and he turned the engine off. "Okay, this silence is too horrible. Can we please move on? You haven't spoken a word the ride home."

Gabriella shook her head. "Just forget it, okay?" She got out of the car and rushed up the front door steps and into the house. "Daddy? Mama?"

Tony jogged down the stairs. "Hey, mija. How was your day?"

She rolled her eyes. "Get an eye full of Troy and Britney and it lasts you for life."

"That bad, huh?" Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Worse."

Jake came through the door and coughed slightly. "Gabby, you left your notebook in the car. I'm guessing it's important."

Gabriella nodded and took it. "It's got everything about every subject in. It's pretty important. Daddy, this is Jake. Jake, this is my Daddy."

Tony shook his hand firmly. "Good to meet you."

"Jake's on the varsity basketball team with Chad, Zeke and Jase." Gabriella explained.

"Impressive." Tony noted. "So what are you studying tonight?"

"English and maybe Algebra if there's time." She replied.

"Well, the lounge is going to be free."

"Daddy, I was kind of hoping that we could study in my room." Gabriella started slowly.

Tony sighed and raised his eyebrows. "After what happened last Friday?"

Gabriella forced herself not to cry and she looked down at her shoes. "Come on, Jake. We've got a lot to get through." She walked through to the lounge.

"You know what's up?" Tony asked.

"Only that it involves Troy. She didn't tell me why she's grounded, though." Jake replied.

"It's not good. I didn't think Troy would do this but Gabby knows what she's doing. Jake, can you promise me something?" Tony asked.

Jake nodded. "Of course, sir."

"Promise me that you'll stick by Gabby. Troy's being unbelievably idiotic and she needs a place of solace. Troy was always her solace and now that he's gone is going to scare her. She's going to be lost and you seem like the kind of friend she needs."

Jake nodded. "I promise." He turned to go into the lounge.

"Uh, Jake?" Tony waited until the boy faced him. "Tell Gabby that you guys can study in her room and she can play music for tonight."

Jake nodded. "Of course." He walked into the lounge and Gabriella raised her head.

"What did my Dad want?" She asked quietly.

"He asked me to tell you that we can go upstairs and you can play music if you want." He explained.

Gabriella sighed. "Can we go to the basement? I study better there."

"Wherever you like." Jake replied as she stood up and he followed her to the basement. "Whoa. This place is incredible."

"Not really. It's the old stuff from my Daddy's studio." Gabriella shrugged, flopping down onto the couch.

Jake sat down next to her. "So…"

Gabriella laughed. "I know you want to know what happened on Friday."

Jake raised his eyebrows. "Well, yeah."

She shook her head as she straightened up. "You know, I've always been there for Troy. Through his driving test, SATs and through every girlfriend he's had. How does he re-pay me? He has sex with the bitch from hell in my bed while my parents were in LA and I was at Sharpay's and Jase was at Chad's."

Jake's eyes were wide. "Wow."

"Yeah. I wrote a song for him in English today. Don't tell my Daddy I'm still writing music even though I'm grounded. Want to hear it?" Gabriella asked, grabbing her guitar.

"Seems I'm hearing it anyway." He joked.

_You wanna go,  
And as you open up the door,  
You change your mind,  
I'm not something to leave behind,  
You'll never know,  
All these things I feel inside,  
I want to show, you,  
There's nothing out there to find,_

_Oh Baby I, wanna make you see,  
there's nothing more to fear,  
cause everythings right here,_

_I'm everything you want,  
I'm everything you need,  
and every little part of you, is a part of me...  
I'm everything you know,  
I'm everywhere you go,  
And I hope that you see,  
That your everything to me,  
Oh yeah,  
Everything to me, Yeah,_

Gabriella looked up. "Jake?"

"That was amazing." He breathed. "Troy?"

"How'd you guess? Don't tell anyone about Friday. I'm taking the blame for him." Gabriella explained, putting her guitar down.

"Why?" Jake asked in confusion.

"Because I'm in love with him and I hate it when he gets in trouble with Uncle Jack. The point is, it's done. There's no going back because he'd have a worse punishment. I just want my Troy back." She cried as the tears fell.


	11. Jealous?

**A/N: I quite liked this chapter because we see a bit more of how Troy really is, right at the end. Not at the beginning. Things are starting to work out but not yet.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**A streetcar named desire - Tennessee Williams (I've started studying it at school and it kind of works with the plot of this story)**

**I do own:**

**Britney**

**Jake**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Jealous?

_A fifteen year old Gabriella stuffed another spoon of ice cream into her mouth and turned the page of her book. She looked up from her position on the couch to see Tony walk in. "Hey Daddy." She mumbled before turning her attention back to her book._

_Tony frowned and turned around before turning back to Gabriella. "Uh, Gabs, where is everyone?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."_

_Tony sighed and sat down next to her, his arm going around her shoulders. "Let's try again. Where's Troy?"_

_She lifted her eyes. "On a date with Tracey." She mumbled through a mouthful of ice cream._

"_A cheerleader?" He raised his eyebrows._

"_Troy's a great guy but I don't see why he goes out with them. They're snooty, obsessive and just…" He voice trailed off._

"_You're jealous?" Tony asked knowingly._

"_Yeah. Bad. I don't know what to do, Daddy." She cried._

"_Well, I think it's something you need to figure out on your own."_

"_What?" Gabriella exclaimed, standing up. "I'm fifteen. I'm just a kid. You're the adult. You're supposed to tell me what to do."_

"_Uh, Gabs?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrows slightly._

"_No. He's quite happy to go out on a Friday night but not me because all I want is to hang out with my best friend." Gabriella replied._

"_Good job your best friend dumped Tracey, then." A voice said behind her._

_Gabriella turned around and folded her arms across her chest. "Hey." She whispered to a seventeen year old Troy._

"_I'll just be going." Tony said awkwardly before he stood up and left the room._

_Gabriella lifted her ice cream tub from the floor and ate a mouthful. "Ice cream?"_

_He raised his eyebrows as he took the spoon and ate a mouthful. "If you wanted to hang out, you could've said."_

"_Maybe…" Her voice trailed off as she sat back down, bringing her knees to her chest._

"_Were you jealous?" Troy asked quietly as he sat next to her._

"_Me? No way." She said nonchalantly, avoiding his eyes._

"_Look me in the eyes and repeat it." Troy ordered._

_Gabriella slowly turned her head and looked into his eyes before sighing. "Okay, I admit it. I was jealous. But, you've been going out with her for two weeks and this is the first time we've hung out together." She said quietly._

"_Well, I dumped her anyway. She was cheating on me." He said just as quietly._

"_I'm sorry, Troy." Gabriella rubbed his thigh affectionately._

"_Don't worry. I've still got you, right?" Troy grinned._

"I still don't get it. How do we know that Stanley likes to do his own thing?" Jake exclaimed, throwing his copy of _a streetcar named desire _onto the table in front of the couch.

Gabriella sighed, picking it up and turning to the right scene. "What did Stella tell him not to do? She told him to say something to Blanche and then told him not to do something."

Jake snatched the play from her hands and he scanned the page. "She tells him not to tell Blanche that she's pregnant."

"Exactly. Which tells the audience that Stanley prefers to do things his way." She replied. "See? It's easy once you understand this."

"Gabby, we've been studying this play for an hour and we've only just started the second scene."

"We'll get there in the end." Gabriella promised. "Our essays aren't due in for another month, yet."

"But, you've finished yours." Jake cried.

"So what? I read the play before we started it." Gabriella giggled slightly.

The door to the basement burst open and the gang walked in with Britney. Troy broke from her arm and frowned, stepping in front of everyone. "Brie, what are you doing?"

Gabriella sighed, gathering her things up. "I'm tutoring Jake. Besides, I told you not to call me that."

"That's not fair. I've wanted to explain." Troy pleaded.

"I don't want to know the details!" Gabriella protested. "I had to actually burn my sheets. I forced my Mum to buy me new ones."

"So this is your way of getting back at me?" Troy asked, his hands on his hips.

Gabriella frowned and turned to Jake before turning back to Troy. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you're tutoring Jake and rubbing it in my face."

"I'm tutoring Jake, period." Gabriella replied. "I'm trying to be a good friend because the guy I used to tutor blew me off once too many times for sex. That's not how I roll and you know that."

Troy glared at her. "What is your problem?" He yelled.

"You have to ask?" She asked in exasperation, very close to tears. "My parents trusted me. They trusted me as far as letting you sleep in my bed with me for four years straight. Even letting you come on vacation with us. I sacrificed that so you wouldn't get grounded because I know how much basketball means to you."

"No, you did it for attention."

"Really? Do you really believe that? I don't. And if you ask people in this room – except Britney – they'd say the same." She replied, hugging her books close to her chest.

Troy sighed. "Why are you making this difficult?"

"Me? Does this ring mean anything to you?" She exclaimed, clutching the ring around her neck.

"Of course it does." He whispered, slowly stepping forward.

"You promised we'd always be together. What happened?" She challenged.

"Ella, come on. Leave it. We've still got two more scenes to study before I can even start my essay." Jake interjected.

"One minute." She replied, not taking her eyes off Troy's.

"Troy, let's ditch these guys and go somewhere where you're appreciated." Britney ordered more than suggested.

"Coming." Troy replied, his eyes on Gabriella. "I'm keeping my promise."

"But, I'm breaking it. I don't want to be around anyone who thinks that some fucking bitch is more important than our band." She hissed.

"You mean more important than you." Troy corrected knowingly, starting to relax. "Every time I get a girlfriend, you get jealous. But, you've never had a boyfriend. Why is that?"

Gabriella swallowed nervously and finally looked away to see everyone else. She turned her gaze back to Troy and sighed. "Because I never wanted anything to come between us. I never thought having a boyfriend was important. Even when all of our friends got together, I was fine with it, because I had you!"

"What is going on here?" Tony ordered as he entered with Jack, Lucille and Marie immediately following.

Troy swallowed hard. "I wish my Dad never met your Dad in college." He yelled.

"Troy!" Lucille scolded.

"No, Aunt Lucy, it's fine because, in honest truth, I feel the same way." She nodded her head slightly as she held the tears back.

"Mija-" Tony started, seeing the hurt flash in her eyes for a brief moment.

"No, Daddy. It's true. The first years were great. Hakuna Matata. No worries. But, along came high school." She turned to Troy. "I'm still in the band. I wouldn't quit for the world. But, like I said before. Just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." She promised before turning to Jake. "Come on, Jake. We've got a lot to get through." She took his hand and pulled him through their friends and family and leading him upstairs. She finally reached the comfort of her room and dumped her books on her bed and looked at the photo frame on her bedside table. She picked it up and looked down on her three year old self being hugged enthusiastically by a five year old Troy. She felt tears fall down her cheeks at the words _Best Friends_ above the picture and _Forever…_ underneath.

"Gabby?" Jake started quietly.

She screamed in frustration and through it across the room, watching in realisation as the smashed glass fell to the floor. She sat down slowly and stared at the carpet.

Jake sat next to her. "It'll be alright, Gabs."

"No it won't." She protested. "He hates me now and we all know it."

"Did he say that?"

"Well, no. But, it was implied."

"Gabs! He was just…jealous."

Gabriella sighed. "I guess."

"If he was jealous when we were just studying together, why don't we pretend to go out? You know, really press his buttons." Jake suggested.

"Because I can't lie and he never lied to me. He just-" Gabriella started.

"-didn't tell you he had sex in your bed." Jake finished.

"I know. But, I'm still not lying to him. We might not be talking but he still knows me and can tell if I'm lying. When he was turning sixteen, we all threw a surprise party for him and my parents forced me not to see him for a whole day. They didn't tell me until the day before." She laughed slightly. "He got so mad at me because he didn't know what he'd done. And then we started wrestling."

* * *

"Troy, how could you say that?" Jack demanded, spinning him around.

"Well, she's just making things more complicated. She didn't have to do what she did." Troy compromised.

"She did that for you." Sharpay interjected. "That song she wrote for the dance, you know the one that Britney ruined? She wrote that for you."

"What? No she didn't."

"Are you as stupid as you are arrogant?" Jason exclaimed. "Of course she wrote it for you. Everyone can see but you're being blinded by the whore from hell."

"Jason!" Marie exclaimed.

"You did not just say that." Britney hissed.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up. Troy, I don't care if Gabby hates me for this but since her first day of high school, when you apologised for being an idiot, she's been in love with you. She's tried so hard to move on but she can't."

"No she isn't. Right, Dad?" Troy asked hopefully.

"It's kind of obvious. I didn't know you were that blind." Jack replied.

"And that's why she's mad at me?" He asked slowly.

"No. She's mad at you because you were an idiot and did that thing without her permission." Chad said, crossing his arms in defiance.

"Wait, what did you do?" Lucille asked.

Troy swallowed nervously. His eyes flashing dangerously before replying. _She's in love with me…_ "I was the one who had sex in Gabriella's bed." He whispered.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Last Friday, after the gig, I had sex with Britney in Gabriella's bed. We all know about her graduation rule. I didn't ask her to take the blame, okay? Don't blame me for that. But, I'm sorry." Troy exclaimed, his eyes sparkling as he forced himself not to cry.

Marie frowned as Tony nodded. "You knew?"

"It was like when he broke Lucy's vase, she took the blame. We all know the cycle. Sooner or later, he admits to it." Tony replied.

"Grounded for two weeks and that includes no basketball. You can come to band practice because you're an important part but no coming here for the sake of it." Jack ordered.

Troy sighed. "That doesn't matter. She wouldn't want me here, anyway."


	12. The truth comes out

Chapter 11 – The truth comes out

_An eleven year old Gabriella scribbled furiously, trying to work the equation out as quickly as possible. She slammed the pencil down and stood up. "Done!"_

_A thirteen year old Troy stopped the timer and sighed. "You did it!"_

_Gabriella squealed and leapt into his arms. "New personal best!"_

_Troy set her on the ground and shook his head. "I can't believe you finished your homework at lunch."_

_Gabriella laughed. "It wasn't that difficult. And now I've got more time for you."_

"_And yet we're having a contest as to how long it takes you to work an equation out." Troy chuckled._

"_Just because I'm smart." She said innocently, walking over to her desk and shutting her notebook._

"_I'm smart too!" Troy defended._

"_Yeah…I'll believe that when I see it." She said cheekily. "We both know I'm smarter."_

"_Well, duh! Everyone knows that. I don't know what you've been talking about since we got home." Troy exclaimed._

"_Please! I was just explaining the ionic bonding of two radioactive chemicals." Gabriella replied, slipping some popcorn into her mouth._

_Troy's brow furrowed. "What do they teach you that they don't teach us?"_

"_I'm reading this." She held up a high school text book._

"_High school?" He asked in disbelief._

"_What? I like learning. Besides, I'm just preparing myself for what I'm going to have to know to become a doctor." Gabriella explained._

"_You'll be a great doctor one day." Troy whispered, pushing some hair out of her eyes._

"_You'll be a great basketball player, too." He replied softly, kissing his cheek._

Gabriella knocked softly on the Principal's door nervously. Miss Stewart had sent her there during biology. Tony had lifted her punishment and she had been told of what Troy did.

"Come in." A voice called.

She pushed the door open and stepped in. "Uh, Sir, you wanted to see me?"

Principal Matsui nodded. "Take a seat, Gabriella."

Gabriella sat down. "What's up?"

"Well, I had a meeting with the school board the other day and we've decided that next year, if you wanted, you could start your senior year." He explained.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"You can skip your junior year. You'll be entered into college a year early and we think that you'll cope just fine." He replied.

"That's awesome." She grinned.

"Great. Just get your parents to sign this and everything will be set." He handed her a form.

"Thank you so much, sir." She exclaimed before leaving the office. She heard the bell ring and smiled at the realisation of free period. She rushed towards the gym and pushed through the door. "Uncle Jack!" She ran over to him and leapt into his arms.

Jack laughed and set her on the ground. "What was that about?"

"Guess what? Wait, should I tell you first or Jase? Or my parents? Oh, who cares? I get to start my senior year in September." She squealed loudly. "I'm one year closer to becoming a doctor!"

Jack chuckled at her expression. "I'm proud of you, darlin'. Practice is just starting then you can tell the guys."

"Cool." She replied, reading over the form in her hands.

"I'm sorry about what Troy did." He said sincerely.

"Me too. But, you can't have everything in life. I waited too long. I'm never going to get him." She replied.

Troy, Zeke, Jason, Chad and the rest of the team entered through the door. Jason grinned. "Hey, Gabs. What are you doing here?"

She ran up to him and leapt into Chad's arms as he swung her around. "Guess what?"

"Ms Darbus died?" Chad asked excitedly.

"Dude, you had her last period." Troy exclaimed.

"Anyway, I'm skipping a grade. I'm a senior in September!" She squealed again.

Jason grinned. "Gabs, I'm so proud of you." He embraced her tightly before letting her go.

"Way to go, G." Zeke said softly, hugging her.

Gabriella pulled back and smiled at Chad. "Chad?"

"Oh, you knew this would happen." He hugged her again and leaned down to her ear. "And Troy's coming around."

"Maybe. But, by the time he gets there, I might not be." She whispered back.

Chad shrugged. "Whatever."

She giggled. "I'm one step closer to living my dream. I mean, I've always wanted to go to New York and study medicine there and it'll look so good on my application if I skip a grade."

"Congratulations, Gabriella." Troy said sincerely.

"Thanks." She replied.

"I, uh, found out this morning. I got into UCLA." He said softly.

"Really? That's great." She exclaimed as she leapt towards him and hugged him tightly. She realised and slowly stepped back. "I mean…Congratulations. I'm going to stay for practice and work on some new songs."

"Do you know how noisy it gets in here?" Zeke asked in disbelief.

"Please! This is me. When have I ever needed quiet to write music?" Gabriella grinned.

Chad laughed. "Good point."

Gabriella walked over to the bleachers and got her lyrics book out of her backpack. She neatly folded the form and slipped it into her bag. She found her pencil and glanced up to see Troy dribbling the ball down the court before faking to Chad and braking to Zeke. She smiled slightly before turning to her lyrics.

* * *

"Mami, Daddy, I'm home." Gabriella yelled as she walked in with Jake, throwing her keys aside.

Marie and Tony walked in from the kitchen together. "What's up, mija?" Tony asked.

She forced the form into his hand. "I'm a senior next year."

"Really?" Marie asked, reading the form over. "That's great. Well done, sweetie."

"Thank you, Mami. Daddy, are you okay?" Gabriella asked, noticing his furrowed brow.

Tony looked up and nodded. "Well done. I'll sign this and you can take it back tomorrow."

"Thanks, Daddy. Jake's filming the band today. Well, they don't know it yet but they are." She giggled slightly.

Jake nodded his head towards the professional-looking camera clutched in his hand. "Yeah. We got paired up today for our media studies project and we thought it would be a good idea to, you know, do a music video."

"That's cool." Tony nodded. "Well, head on down to the basement. No one's here yet."

Gabriella nodded. "Come on, Jake." She led him down to the basement and he set his camera on the sofa. "So, practice doesn't officially start for about half an hour and people usually get here by quarter past." She explained.

"Have you recorded any of your songs?" Jake asked.

Gabriella nodded and walked over to the laptop. "Check this out. We haven't, like, performed it as we're still rehearsing." She clicked and the music of _Let's dance_ came on.

Jake grinned. "Ella, this is awesome. Wanna dance?"

She giggled. "Duh!" She started dancing with him and they were both laughing loudly.

Jake started to attempt to break dance on the carpet.

Gabriella held her stomach from laughing so much. "Jake, what are you doing?"

He collapsed onto the floor and grinned up at her. "Dancing."

"You looked like you were imitating a worm." She replied.

Jake laughed and stood up. "Hey, I tried."

"Yeah, you did. Too bad, you trying wasn't good enough." She said cheekily, poking her tongue out.

The door opened and the gang and Britney walked in, freezing when they saw Gabriella and Jake. She hit the pause button on the laptop and grinned. "Hey, guys. I've got a brilliant idea for my media project. You see, I got paired up with Jake and we were thinking, we could do a music video. Are you guys cool with it?"

Sharpay squealed. "Absolutely. I've just made some more clothes so that's cool. What song are we doing?"

"One I wrote today. I really love it." She said excitedly.

"Well, I signed this band up for the battle of the bands competition." Britney said proudly.

"What?" Jason growled.

Gabriella cringed. "Jase, calm down. When did you do this?"

"Today." She replied.

"When is it?" Jason asked.

"Two weeks. So let's go out there and win it!" She ordered.

"That's not what this band is about." Gabriella said, her voice rising slightly.

"Then what's it about?" She challenged.

"Freedom, music and being whoever you want to be. Can I just play these two songs I wrote? I really think you'll like them." Gabriella pleaded.

Everyone nodded and Gabriella took Taylor's guitar. "Chad, I'm gonna need a beat. Just pick it up, okay?"

Chad grinned. "You know it."

_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright  
( alright alright alright)_

_Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right  
( I'm right I'm right I'm right)_

_She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again  
( Again again again)_

_So come over here  
And tell me what I wanna hear  
Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name  
Girlfriend lyrics found on  
Ever again  
( Ever again again again)_

_She's like so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend_

_( No way No way)_

_Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend ( No Way!)_

_Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me ( No Way!)  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret ( Hey!)  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend ( No Way!)_

_Hey Hey!_

Gabriella finished playing and grinned at Jake as he switched his camera off. "What'd you think?"

Troy swallowed nervously as she glanced between Britney and Gabriella. "I thought it was fantastic."

Her face brightened immensely. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's brilliant, Brie." He said sincerely.

"What about this second song?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, this is very important to me and is dedicated to a boy very special to me." She looked into Troy's eyes and started playing her guiatar.

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song  
And he says..._

_Chorus:_

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

_I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said..._

_Repeat Chorus_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song..._

_Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song_

"What has that got to do with reality?" Britney snapped.

"You'd be surprised, right Troy?" Gabriella grinned innocently.

Troy swallowed hard, clearly contemplating what to say.

"You know if you change the music, it would be better." Britney ordered.

Gabriella groaned, putting the guitar down. "That's it. I can't take it anymore. I'm out."

Troy's eyes widened and he leapt up, grabbing her arm. "Brie, you can't quit."

Gabriella's eyes flashed dangerously with anger before she started yelling at him. "Yes. I can. If you want to be with a slut, fine. Just don't expect me to watch."

"Brie, what is this about?" Troy asked quietly.

"This is about me keeping quiet for too fucking long. This is about me hating Britney because she pushed me down stairs when I was twelve. And this is about me being in love with you, alright? I never told you because I just assumed you'd be able to see it. Everyone else did. I guess I was wrong." By the end, tears were coursing down her cheeks.

"But, you said you wouldn't quit for the world." He said in confusion.

"You are my world." She whispered before leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips. "I'm sorry." She let go of his hand and ran up the stairs.

Troy stared longingly after her before turning to Britney, his blue eyes narrowed to two narrow slits. "Britney…" He growled.


	13. Love stinks

**A/N: Sorry I didn't do a disclaimer for the last chapter but I was leaving like then lol**

**Disclaimer: don't own hsm**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Love stinks

_A nine year old Troy rolled his eyes at the retreating back of his best friend. "Some kiss." He muttered as he took a deep breath and slowly followed her inside. He walked into the kitchen and saw Tony knelt in front of a seven year old Gabriella._

"_Now, Gabby, tell me what happened." Tony said slowly, wiping her tears away._

_She hiccupped slightly and clutched the hem of her t-shirt tightly. "I-I wanted T-Troy to…" Her voice trailed off._

_Troy tapped her on the shoulder. "Brie?"_

_Gabriella slowly turned around. "What?"_

"_I'm sorry." He whispered. "But, you did want me to do it."_

_Gabriella nodded. "I know. But, I didn't realise how scary it was until it was happening. Daddy, could you, like, go away?"_

_Tony sighed. "Whatever you want, mija." He stood up and left the two children in the kitchen._

_Gabriella sighed and lifted her head. "I'm sorry, Troy, but I-"She got cut off when Troy's head swooped down and kissed her quickly. Her eyes were wide open in surprise. "What was that?"_

_Troy scratched the back of his neck nervously, something Gabriella found terribly cute. "Well, you wanted a first kiss. Besides, I want to be your first."_

_A smiled spread across Gabriella's innocent face. "I want to be your first too."_

"_Then it's settled. We both had our first kisses." Troy nodded for emphasis._

_Gabriella flung her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest as he held her waist tightly. "Thank you, Troy. I wouldn't want it to be anyone else but you."_

Troy glared fiercely at Britney and he stormed over to her. "It was you?"

Britney stood up and frowned. "What?"

"You pushed her down the stairs?" He spat through gritted teeth.

"Oh, come on. She had all the attention." She rolled her eyes.

"Because she deserves it! She's smart, a talented musician, a fantastic best friend and just…amazing." He breathed out slightly, as the realisation dawned. "Oh shit."

"What?" Taylor asked worriedly.

"Why didn't you guys tell me that I'm in love with her?" He yelled.

Everyone jumped slightly and Sharpay stepped forward, touching his arm. "We assumed you knew."

"I didn't even know. It was when I was nine. That's when it happened. But, you." He growled, turning to Britney. "You are the reason I've lost the best thing that ever happened to me. Get out of her house now."

"You can't force me out of the house." She said in disbelief.

"No, but I can." Jason said angrily. "Get out!" He yelled, pointing to the door.

"It's over, Britney Bucket." Troy declared.

"It's Bouquet." She whined as she ran out of the room.

Troy sank onto the couch and rested his head in his palm and breathed out deeply. _I'm in love with her and I blew it._

"Dude, you okay?" Chad asked.

Troy shook his head slightly. "Why am I an idiot? And that's a rhetorical question, Sharpay."

Sharpay held her hands up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Zeke raised his eyebrows. "Honey, you do have a tendency to make people feel worse than they already do."

"What?!" Sharpay exclaimed. "I know I can be cruel to other people but not my friends. I say it as it is because I don't like lying. I would've thought you would know that. Guys are such idiots." She screamed as she left the room.

Zeke sat down next to Troy and they both sighed simultaneously. "We both lost our girls in one night."

"I lost my girl when I went out with Britney. Besides, you can get Shar back by baking a crème **brûlée**." Troy exclaimed. "I've got to go."

* * *

Gabriella smiled gratefully at Chris Baylor as she tied the strings of the apron around her waist. "Thanks, Mr Baylor."

Chris smiled. "No worries. As you've only just started and we're not that busy, you can start by just cleaning the dining area." He said, pointing towards the table area of his café.

Gabriella nodded. "Thank you." She took a cloth and an aerosol of anti-bacterial spray before walking through to the dining area. She sprayed a table and wiped it clean, rearranging the salt and pepper shakers.

The door opened and Sharpay walked in, sitting at a table by the window.

Gabriella noticed and walked over to her. "Shar?"

Sharpay looked up, tears staining her cheeks. "Guys are idiots." She mumbled.

Gabriella sighed, sitting next to her. "I hear you."

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked.

"I work here now. With me not being in the band anymore, and with me going to college a year early, I figured I should get a job." She replied. "What happened with you, anyway?"

Sharpay sighed. "Zeke and I had a fight."

"What about?"

"He said that basically I insult people." She mumbled.

"Hey, he's a guy. I'll tell you what. We're not busy and Chris owns this place, I'll take a break and we can share a bowl of ice cream. What do you say?" Gabriella offered.

Sharpay smiled weakly. "That sounds really good right now."

Gabriella nodded. "One second." She walked behind the counter and found Chris. "Uh, Mr Baylor? Is it alright if I take my break now only Sharpay's awfully upset out there?"

Chris frowned. "Why? What happened?"

"Zeke's being an idiot." Gabriella said simply. "And is it okay if we have a large bowl of double chocolate chip ice cream with whipped cream?"

Chris smiled and nodded. "Of course. Take a seat and I'll bring it out."

Gabriella nodded went back to sit next to Sharpay. "So, what happened?"

"Well, Troy asked why he was an idiot and then immediately said that it was a rhetorical question. I said what was that supposed to mean and then Zeke said that I sometimes make people feel worse than they already feel." Sharpay explained, sighing.

Chris walked over with the large bowl and two spoons. "Here you go, ladies. Enjoy. And Sharpay? You know Zeke. He can't live without you. He'll come around." He nodded slightly before walking back to the kitchen.

Gabriella ate a mouthful and shook her head. "Love stinks."

Sharpay nodded. "Yup. You know, Troy's in love with you, right?"

Gabriella groaned. "I don't even want to even think about getting together with him. I can't believe I told him."

"Jason might have told him before. You know when you left to tutor Jake?"

Gabriella shrugged. "What does it matter anyway? I just want to stay out of Troy's way until he graduates and goes to LA and I'll never see him again. I like that plan."

"Gabby, don't be an idiot. You know, he threw Britney out of your house, right?"

"I don't care. I'm not talking to him." Gabriella said with determination, eating some more ice cream.

"You might have to." Sharpay pointed towards the door with her spoon.

Gabriella turned around in time to see Troy walk in. "You have got to be kidding me." She muttered as she stood up, taking her pen and pad out of her apron pocket. She walked over to Troy's table and sighed. "What can I do you for?"

"A coffee please." He said quietly. He sat forward and looked up at her. "Brie, you can't quit the band."

She rolled her eyes. "Us being in a band together sounded good but plans change and people change. I've said this before but leave me alone."

Troy stared at her as she walked off. He rubbed his forehead tiredly and massaged his temples. Gabriella hates him. He was sure of it. But, before he left for LA, he would make sure she was happy. That's all he wanted. Nothing else mattered, not even basketball. If she was happy, he could enjoy himself in LA. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Jake beeped his horn and he waited with Gabriella until Sharpay walked out. "She's got a car." He pointed out.

"She's in no fit state to drive. By the way, I'm changing the song for our music video." She explained.

Jake nodded and sighed. "I still think you and Troy should talk."

"Me too." Sharpay piped up as she slid in the car.

"Not going to happen. Just a month and then he graduates and leaves for LA. Done. Over." Gabriella exclaimed.

Jake rolled his eyes and pulled off towards East High. "Whatever."

Gabriella shook her head. "I'm just sure that he won't want to be friends anymore since I told him."

"Yeah, because he'll want to be your boyfriend!" Sharpay said indignantly.

Jake laughed. "Yeah, then she wouldn't mind if Troy danced with her in band practice."

Sharpay laughed. "That would be one advantage to her graduating a year early. They get to get it on earlier than expected."

"Shar!" Gabriella shrieked as Jake pulled up. "Troy and I are not getting together." J

ake shook his head. "And they say you're smart. Everyone can tell that it's going to happen."

"Whatever." She muttered as she got out of the car and entered the school, being stared at by everyone. "What?!" She yelled. She turned around, heading for her locker to come face to face with Troy.

Troy's shoulders sagged. "Brie, I-"

Gabriella shook her head and quickly walked past him before he could say anything else. She wasn't ready to speak to him just yet and she wasn't ready to cry over him yet either. If he was worth it, he'd wait.


	14. Give him a chance

**A/N: I liked this chapter a lot. But, to warn you in advance, I did cry. Luckily, I was in the conservatory while my family was in the living room so they couldn't see lol.**

**Dedicated to: my best friend. I don't care what's happening but, I won't forget you, I promise**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**Gotta go my own way - HSM 2**

**Our song - Taylor Swift (it's mentioned briefly. write in a review if you spot it. no cheating by going back to other chapters though lol)**

**I do own:**

**Britney**

**Tony**

**Marie**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 13 – Give him a chance

_A ten year old Gabriella groaned. "Go away." She grumbled, pulling the duvet over her head._

_A twelve year old Troy chuckled. "Someone is going to have a very boring Valentine's day if they don't get up."_

"_What's the point?" She mumbled. "No one's going to ask me."_

"_Well, you may be wrong. I got you something."_

"_Why?" Gabriella asked._

"_Because I'm a good sport?" Troy tried._

_Gabriella pushed the covers back and raised her eyebrows._

"_Okay. I was going to give this to Ami but she already has a valentine." Troy explained, handing her a gift bag._

"_So I'm a rebound?" Gabriella asked, tipping the contents onto her bed as Troy sat cross-legged opposite her. She picked up the picture frame and turned it over to look at it. "Troy? What is this?"_

"_I lied. I can't believe you believed me. I just wanted to get you something because I know how upset you get on Valentine's day." Troy explained._

"_Troy, this is great. Perfect. I love it." She said, staring at the picture._

_Troy smiled. "I hoped you would."_

_A smiled slowly spread across Gabriella's face as she stood up, placing the photo frame carefully on her bedside table and rummaging through the drawers until she found a pile of photographs. She picked up a shoebox from the floor and opened it, putting the photos in. "There." She said proudly. "This is your box. Everything you do for me will go in here."_

"_Like just photos?" Troy asked, raising one eyebrow._

_Gabriella shook her head vigorously as she ran over to her closet and pulled it open, dropping to her knees to search for something. She walked back over to Troy a few moments later and let the contents she was carrying fall onto the bed. "Things like this."_

_Troy smiled. "This is when we stole Dad's chess pieces. He still doesn't know we took them." He exclaimed, picking up a black King and a white Queen. "And you kept this baseball?" He picked up the tattered baseball from their first game._

"_And Jason's playing cards." She grinned at him._

"_Our shoebox. It has a nice ring to it." He smiled at her._

Troy trudged slowly down to the Montez basement with Zeke, the others having already rushed down there. Troy sighed. "At least I know what Troy and my Dad were talking about when they said Brie wanted some time alone with me."

Zeke duplicated the sigh. "I just wish Shar wasn't so sensitive sometimes."

"Like I keep saying, just bake her some cookies and she'll be fine." Troy muttered as he entered the basement to see everyone sat down around, not having the energy or guts to do band practice if Gabriella or Sharpay wasn't there.

"You know I left her twenty messages, ten texts and fifteen e-mails." Zeke exclaimed.

"Lucky. I left Brie thirty messages, fifteen texts and it feels like a hundred e-mails." He muttered, looking around the room and noticing something. He slowly walked over to the desk and picked up the familiar shoebox. He slowly took the lid off and felt tears sting his eyes. He rested the box back on the desk and sat on the chair as he picked up a piece of paper.

"Dude, what is that?" Chad called to him.

Troy sniffed, unable to form any understandable words, and tentatively unfolded the piece of paper, immediately recognising the curvaceous and neat handwriting that was Gabriella's.

_**Dearest Troy,  
Writing this letter was the hardest thing I've ever had to do but knowing that we both want something very different from life, I think it's best if we're not friends anymore.  
I don't know what your reaction was of what I said yesterday but I know that I don't want to embarrass myself anymore. I've always wanted the best for you and if that means you forgetting me, then I'll somehow cope with that pain.  
I hope you do forget about me. You have so much potential for a great life and I'm not worth it. I know that.  
Just…Just promise one thing. Promise me that those years before all this happened…it meant something in the moment, right? Because they mean everything to me. Every hour we spent together lives within my heart.  
And, Troy Bolton, I promise you that**_

Troy frowned as he turned the page over to try to find the rest. He re-read it again as if willing the words to change. He lifted a shaky hand to his mouth and finally burst into tears. He clutched the paper tightly to his chest and hunched over the desk, wishing nothing more than for this whole thing to never happen.

"Troy, honey?" Taylor's soothing voice asked.

Troy lifted his eyes and shook his head. "She's really left, Tay."

Taylor pulled up a folding chair and took a Kleenex from a box and wiped his cheeks as she could tell that he was unable to do so himself. "Troy? Listen to me carefully. She's probably just scared. She just confessed her love for you when you were dating her worst enemy."

Troy nodded. "I don't know what to do. It's taken me nine years to realise I'm in love with her and I realised because she left."

Taylor sighed. "Look, I'm her best friend too. What makes her tick? What…What does she love to do and has to do in order to be happy?"

Troy looked away, sniffing, towards the shoebox and saw a notebook with the word 'lyrics' on the front. He slowly picked it up and kept his eyes transfixed on it. "She needs to write music." He whispered, opening the cover.

"Exactly. If you want your apology to mean something, you know what you have to do." She patted his knee softly before standing up and leaving the room.

Only then did Troy notice that everyone had left. He turned back to the notebook, opening the cover.

_I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
Doesn't seem right, these days  
Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plans  
Are always rearranged_

_It's so hard to say  
But, I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay_

_I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way_

Troy sighed and looked in the shoebox to see she had even put his shirt that she slept in back in there. He put the notebook back and shook his head. He'd have to try. No matter how long it took, he'd make her listen to his apology. _I almost didn't notice all the roses…_ Gabriella's voice floated into Troy's mind. A light bulb dinged above his head as a thought struck him. He would still stick to his other idea as it probably wouldn't work but it was worth a try.

* * *

Gabriella walked through the door the door later that evening and threw her keys carelessly on the table by the door. She had neither the energy or will to hang them on the hook as usual. She slipped her sneakers off, not standing them up like usual either, and walked through to the kitchen, being greeted by the smell of coffee and lasagne.

"Hola, mija." Marie greeted from her place by the oven. "How was work?"

Gabriella shrugged silently as she opened the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Well, dinner's nearly ready." She tried cheerfully.

"I'm not hungry." She mumbled, walking back to the hallway but stopping when Tony appeared.

"Gabby! How would you like to watch the game with me?" Tony grinned.

Gabriella frowned. "No." She sneered and walked past him through to the stairs.

"What was that about?" Tony asked in confusion as he heard his daughter stomp up the stairs towards her room.

Marie shot him a look. "Are all men oblivious to women's feelings?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know. I just want to know what's wrong with my daughter."

"She's upset. She's let Troy go." She whispered softly, slipping some oven mittens on and taking the lasagne out of the oven.

"Really?" Tony asked, disbelief lacing his voice.

Marie nodded as she started serving the meal up onto three plates. "She gave him the shoebox and even his shirt."

Tony furrowed his brow. "Why?"

Marie rolled her eyes. "Because she wants him to have a better life – because he's going to LA – even if that means she's not with him."

Tony's shoulders sagged slightly. "What's going through their heads?"

"Well, he wants to talk to her but she's not ready." Marie explained, turning to her husband with her hands on her hips.

"How do you know this?" Tony asked as he carried two of the three plates to the kitchen table.

"Jase! Dinner's up!" Marie yelled before taking the last plate and sitting next to her husband. "Because, honey, I know my daughter."

"I know her too." Tony defended.

"You were oblivious to the fact she was upset." Marie exclaimed.

Tony shrugged and kissed her cheek. "Everything'll work out. I promise."

* * *

Gabriella sighed and pushed her bedroom door open and stepped inside. She leaned her forehead against the painted wood as it clicked shut. She was hurting so much…to see him happy. She turned and rubbed her eyes tiredly as she walked to her bed. She opened her eyes and gasped in wonder as she spun around slowly. She giggled wildly at the pink and white rose petals all over her room.

Her smiled faded when she realised who it was. She walked over to her laptop and sat down on her desk chair. She signed into msn and scanned through her contacts before she found a familiar name. She double clicked on it and a separate window opened, signalling a new conversation.

She took a deep breath and sat there for a moment, contemplating what to right. She went with the one thing she could think of.

**Ella Mental: Hi**

**B-ball boy 14: Hey**

**Ella Mental: Look, Troy, I'm going to cut to the chase. Why'd you do it?**

**B-ball boy 14: Going out with Britney or the roses?**

**Ella Mental: Both. But, mostly the roses…**

**B-ball boy 14: (sigh) Well, I found the shoebox and I am not letting you get away with trying to make me happy that easily. I just want to talk.**

**Ella Mental: Troy, I don't think I'm ready to talk.**

**B-ball boy 14: Then I'll wait. I promise. And speaking of promises, I promise that every second we spent together means the world to me.**

Gabriella smiled softly and felt a blush creep across her cheeks. He was so understanding. If only she'd given him a chance.

**Ella Mental: Thank you, Troy.**

**B-ball boy 14: For what? I thought I practically ruined your life.**

**Ella Mental: You gave me the best first sixteen years to me that a girl could ask for**

**B-ball boy 14: You know that note? What was the ending going to be?**

**Ella Mental: I was going to say that I promise to always love you…I'm sorry. I've got to go.**

**- Ella Mental has closed the chat window –**

* * *

Troy stared at his conversation with Gabriella and sighed, saving it to his favourites. If only she'd let him talk. He didn't know how long it would take her but he knew one way that would get her attention. It never hurt to try, right?


	15. Is it possible?

**A/N: Well, I liked this chapter a lot. Especially the ending...and beginning. maybe the middle...hehe. anyway, here you go.**

**Btw, xhsmxcherubx, no more waiting lol. And I've decided (this is just for her so you can ignore this if you want) that Jake's being an idiot. I'll stick to falling for Troy or maybe the other guy I was telling you about hehe.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**Shoebox - Brie Larson**

**I do own:**

**Jake**

**Tony**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Is it possible?

_An eleven year old Gabriella ignored the insistent tapping on her balcony as she turned back to her guitar and played a soft melody. She frowned as she realised that the tapping had stopped. She shrugged and continued playing. Everyone was astounded at how talented she was with a guitar, considering her age. She felt tears spring to her eyes as she played a softer and quieter tune. "Stupid Troy." She muttered._

_It wasn't that it was a serious argument but, Troy had messed things up again. She was sick and tired of him messing things up but, he meant so much to her that she always forgave him. She put her guitar on the floor and flopped back onto her bed, holding a pillow over her face._

_A knock at the door caused her to groan. "Go away."_

_It opened and she looked up to see Troy. "Before you say anything, I'm sorry."_

_Gabriella frowned. "Go away." She said, more firmly._

_"No. Not until I explain." Troy said stubbornly._

_"Then you're going to be here a long time." Gabriella snapped as she stood up and walked onto her balcony._

_Troy followed and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Brie, please." He whispered._

_She shook her head. "Why is basketball always more important?"_

_"It's not. It is important but sometimes I just forget." Troy confessed._

_Gabriella turned around and he cowered back at her glare. "How many more times, though? I don't want to go my whole life wondering if I mean anything to you!"_

_"You mean everything to me, so don't you dare think otherwise!" Troy yelled._

_Gabriella nodded timidly, fright hinting her eyes. "I'm sorry."_

_Troy sighed. "Me too. Chad tempted me. And we have the championships coming up. I wanted to hear you play but..."_

_"I get it, Troy." Gabriella smiled._

**Two weeks later...**

Jake shot another basket and grinned at Sharpay. "Ha!"

Sharpay huffed. "No fair."

Jake raised his eyebrows at the bleachers where Gabriella was sat with her guitar. "I don't know what's wrong. She won't even play basketball anymore."

Sharpay shrugged helplessly. "I've tried everything. She's certain that he doesn't want to be friends with her anymore."

"I know. But, we both know that he wants to be way more than friends." Jake exclaimed.

Sharpay nodded. "I know that. You know that. But, what can we do?"

Jake shrugged. "I don't know. I know Troy's planning something. He's singing all the time during practice."

Sharpay's eyes widened. "Really?"

Jake nodded. "I think-"

"Guys, come on. We need to get to English." Gabriella interrupted as she approached, her guitar safely packed in its case and slung over her shoulder.

Sharpay and Jake glanced at each other and nodded. "Okay." Sharpay sighed.

"Still haven't made up with Zeke, huh?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay shook her head. "No. It's like he's not even trying."

Gabriella peered over her friend's shoulder and spotted something. "What if he wore a tux in school and gave you roses?"

Sharpay frowned. "What do you mean?"

Gabriella and Jake pointed behind her before leaving the gym.

Sharpay slowly turned around to find Zeke standing there pitifully in a tux with a bunch of roses in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other. "Zeke?"

Zeke shrugged pathetically. "Shar, please come back. I shouldn't have said that, I know but the thing is I love you so much. And I am driving the rest of the gang insane because I'm pining for you and they finally made me do something about it. So, here I am, doing something for you. I don't care if the whole school thinks I'm a love struck teenager because guess what? I am a love struck teenager by the most amazing girl in the world. What do you say?"

Sharpay suddenly burst into tears then and there and jumped into his arms, the flowers and cookies forgotten, and her legs wrapped around his waist. She buried her face into the crook of his neck as she cried in happiness.

Zeke chuckled and he closed his eyes briefly to take in her scent: strawberries and Charlie perfume. He patted her blonde hair and sighed softly. "I love you, Sharpay."

She pulled back and nodded wordlessly as she kissed him. _I love you too, Zeke._

* * *

The gang, except Gabriella, stared at Troy. "Dude, eat something." Zeke exclaimed.

Troy bit his pencil and screwed the piece of paper up and started all over again. "Every hour we spent together lives within my heart." He mumbled as he scribbled, his tongue poking out through his lips in concentration.

Taylor rested an affectionate hand on his shoulder. "Honey, what are you doing?"

"Brie makes this so easy!" He exclaimed, resting his chin in his hand, staring at the page in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Kelsi questioned.

"I'm trying to write a song. You know how we're singing at the graduation ball? I figured it might help me win her back." Troy confessed. "It's just seems impossible."

"Well, what are you doing that makes it seem impossible?" Kelsi asked, swapping seats with Taylor and unravvelling the paper in the centre of the table.

"I'm just trying." Troy exclaimed pathetically.

"Why don't you start with the lyrics and work on the music later. That's what I do." Kelsi suggested.

Sharpay bit her lip in thought. "Troy?"

Troy looked up at his friend. "What?"

"Do you..." Her voice trailed off. She sighed and tried again. "Do you love Gabriella?"

Troy nodded his head vigorously. "I have done since I was nine. It was the fact that she left that made me realise it, though." He sighed dejectedly. "She won't even talk to me. And I don't know why. I tried to apologise but she won't listen."

"She's scared, Troy." Martha said softly.

"Of what? Me apologising and us getting together?" Troy exclaimed angrily, standing up and pushing his lunch to the middle of the table, causing most of the cafeteria to look their way.

Jason stood up and walked round to him. "Look, Troy, Gabby's my sister and like a sister to everyone else. She admitted she's in love with you. Do you know how huge that is? She's terrified and thinks that you don't want to be friends anymore."

"But, I want to be friends. I want to be so much more than friends." Troy yelled.

Jason nodded. "I know that, you know that and the whole school knows that. But, she doesn't. You've got to be patient. Promise me that you'll wait and make it special. She'll come around."

Troy nodded silently. "I promise."

"Go to the music room and practice." Jason said, smiling softly. "You'll need it."

Troy nodded as he picked up the manuscripts and left the cafeteria. This was going to be hard. Troy had never written a song before. He had seen Gabriella do it loads of times but the one thing that was going to help Troy get through it was the hope that Gabriella would take him back. If he sang to her at graduation and she said she didn't want to be with him, he'd leave her alone. But so far, she hadn't said that. In fact, she thought Troy was the one who didn't want to be with her.

He shook his head to get rid of his confusion. He grasped the handle of the music room and breathed out deeply. He felt determination swell deep within his stomach. He'd write this song. For Gabriella. She would be his.

* * *

Gabriella sat next to Jake in the auditorium and giggled. "Shut up. Does anyone know why we've got an all school assembly?"

Jake shrugged vaguely. "Could be, like, some farewell thing for the seniors."

"Maybe..." Gabriella wondered.

"How are you and Troy?" Jake asked.

Gabriella became nervous and stared at her hands. "I'm just so scared now. Like I said, I just want to know if it's possible for two people to fall in love and stay happy together forever."

Jake stared at her as she lifted her head and her chocolate eyes no longer shined with happiness but, now with tears. Her cheeks had lost the tinted redness that signalled she was happy. And her lips...Her lips were never curved up to the heavens in a smile, but drooping to the ground in sadness. "Gabby, no one can tell you that. I'd tell you if I knew but, at some point, you've got to embrace the world and take risks."

"I don't want to be hurt anymore." She whispered.

"I know." He replied softly. "I don't want to see you hurt either but, at the end of the day, we've got to grow up and go out there and fight for what we want. You want Troy, right?"

Gabriella slouched into her seat as Principal Matsui walked onto the stage. "Alright, students, settle down. Now, I've called for this assembly because this is going to be the last assembly before the basketball game and then the seniors graduate."

There were a few murmurs and a wolf-whistle from Chad.

"Thank you. But, our sophomore students who chose media studies as an option, was set a project to produce a practical production such as a magazine, music video...you get the picture. Well, two students who were paired up together excelled in this project and I thought the school should have the privelege to see it."

A large projection screen lowered and there was a slight pause before the lights dimmed.

Gabriella appeared on screen, clearly oblivious to the camera being on. She sighed softly and looked to the side, answering someone's question. "I just want to know if it's possible for two people to fall in love and stay happy together forever."

She faded to black and a picture of a two year old Troy and a baby Gabriella appeared, zooming in as the music started.

_I kept your picture in my shoebox  
I kept your picture in my shoebox_

_I kept your picture in my shoebox_

Some footage appeared and in the right hand bottom corner, it read '25/12/1995'. It showed Troy and Gabriella throwing a soft basketball to each other.

_Right now is all we need,  
'Cause this feels pretty good_

It suddenly flashed and the clip froze to a picture.

_And I would stop the world,  
Just to give us more time_

_I kept your photograph  
And sometimes I take a look  
Do you think I should?  
Are you gonna leave?  
Is she a better girl?  
And does she know about me?_

_Hey you!  
I think you're going in the wrong direction  
Hey you!  
I could be everything you want  
And it's true  
You must've been something special to me  
'Cause after all this time,  
I kept your picture in my shoebox_

Gabriella's mouth fell open. She and Jake had made that for class. No one else was supposed to see it. Sure, Miss Daniels had said to put your heart and soul into and she had. But, that video was still kind of private. It had clips that were from when she was a baby and clips of Britney that no one knew about. She cringed to herself and turned around to the back of the auditorium where the seniors were sat. Troy had an impassive look on his face and butterflies fluttered around in Gabriella's stomach. Surely this was a bad idea.

Gabriella turned back to the stage to find the video had ended. She closed her eyes slowly and bit her lip. This was so messed up.

* * *

Gabriella walked quicker down the hall, Jake and Chad struggling to keep up. "Guys, stop talking about Troy. I'm not interested."

"You have to talk to him." Chad pleaded.

"Not until I'm ready." Gabriella replied, her head held high as she strutted meaningfully down the hallway.

Chad sprinted and stood in front of Gabriella. "Get over yourself and listen to me!" Chad yelled. "You need to come back. Not only is the band falling apart, but Troy is too. And, quite frankly, I don't know which one is more important to you."

Gabriella glared at him fiercely and she stepped forward menacingly as Chad stepped back. "I meant what I said. I'm not coming back." She stepped around and continued towards the library.

Jake glanced at Chad before they both dashed after her again. Chad grabbed her hand and pulled her back. He tightened his grip, preventing her from going anywhere. "We had to bench Troy."

Gabriella's face fell and her shoulders sagged. "What?" She whispered.

"He hasn't made a single shot for the last two weeks you guys haven't been talking." Jake explained. "Coach couldn't believe it."

"That's never happened before." Gabriella whimpered as she snatched her hand from Chad's and ran down the corridor towards the gym. She stormed into the men's locker room and ignored the football players who were wolf-whistling at her. She turned around to face them outside Jack's office and glared at them. "Oh, shut it!" She growled before she slammed the door open and stepped inside. "What happened?" She demanded. "Daddy?"

Tony raised his eyebrows at her. "What's wrong, mija?"

Gabriella felt a tear roll down her left cheek and she hiccupped slightly. "Why did you bench Troy?"

Jack sighed and stood up. "Gabby, he just wasn't playing...at all. He couldn't catch it, he was travelling really badly and he didn't make the effort to throw it. It was for the best."

Gabriella sobbed. "I've got to do it." She whispered as she dashed out of the office and made her way to the locker room exit. She was once wolf-whistled at by the football players and she turned around to face them. "Now this is why the whole school thinks y'all are jerks."


	16. I'm already there

**A/N: I quite liked this chapter. I can't believe xhsmxcherubx won't see this until she's back off holiday :O lol. Okay, if I don't upload or upload like crazy (it could go either way) it's because I'm depressed. I've just realised that I'm in love with this amazing guy, who I know likes another girl.**

**Anyway, I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I'm already there - Westlife**

**I do own:**

**Jake**

**Britney**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 15 - I'm already there 

_A fourteen year old Troy Bolton tied his shoelaces up in the locker room. He was getting ready for his first high school basketball game and he was nervous to say the least. He pulled his jersey over his head and laid down on the bench, closing his eyes and running his hands over his head._

_"Son? You okay?" Jack asked as he walked in, fixing his tie._

_Troy opened his eyes, looking up at his father. "No. Not really. This is my first high school game and I don't know what to do."_

_"Just imagine that it's just you and Chad out there. No one else." Jack said softly._

_"But, what if we lose?" Troy asked frantically as he sat up._

_Jack shrugged. "Then we lose. There's nothing we could do about it. But, let me tell you something your Grandfather said to me about baseball. Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game. You enjoy this so just play and have fun and I'll be happy." He patted Troy's shoulder and left the locker room._

_Troy groaned and laid back down again. "This is so fucking horrible."_

_"I hope you're not thinking of giving up before you've started, Wildcat." A twelve year old Gabriella whispered as she sat next to his head._

_"No." Troy mumbled as he sat up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm just nervous."_

_"What about? Losing? You have got to be kidding. You're the best basketball player I've ever met. You lost one game and you were, like, six." Gabriella exclaimed._

_Troy chuckled. "I guess."_

_"I know." Gabriella whispered as she kissed his cheek._

_Troy stared at her thoughtfully. "I'm glad you came."_

_"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She replied, smiling gently. She suddenly jumped up and turned to him, hands on her hips. "Now, Troy Alexander Bolton, you are going to go out there and win." She pulled him up to his feet and smoothed his jersey over. "And if you have any doubt, look to the bleachers and look at me. I promise you'll be fine."_

_"As long as you're with me, I'll be great." Troy replied, kissing her forehead._

Troy stared at himself in one of the many mirrors that lined the locker room walls. He sighed at his reflection. Loads of guys would kill to look like him but, they never saw what he did. He saw an eighteen year old boy who now had slouching shoulders, untidy hair, bags under his eyes, no smile to his lips and no sparkle in his eyes. He knew the reason. Everyone knew but he still hadn't written a song. Only one that Kelsi had written for the battle of the bands later that evening.

He slumped out of the locker room towards the gym and Chad, Zeke, Jason and Jake all turned to each other. "Man, he's really out of it." Chad exclaimed.

"I don't know what to do. I haven't seen Gabby since this morning during breakfast." Jason replied.

"I just want them together so we can have our Captain and our Little Sister back." Zeke said glumly.

"I know." Jason said softly. "But, I don't know what to do anymore. She hardly talks, she spends most of her time in the basement or her room if we're in there and she's hardly eating either. My Mom and Dad said they were going to talk to her but I don't know if they had any luck."

"Chad and I explained that Troy had to be benched." Jake exclaimed.

"What happened?" Zeke asked.

"She freaked and ran in the direction of the locker room." Chad replied.

"I just hope she comes today. Neither she or Troy have missed a basketball game and I hope they don't start now just because they're not talking." Jason raised his eyebrows.

* * *

Gabriella looked through the gym doors and felt tears well in her eyes at the sight of Troy. He was sat on the bench, bent over and resting his elbows on his knees. She felt terrible that this, in a way, was her fault. She watched as the other players ran onto the court and greeted the West High Knights. The referee blew his whistle and the game started. She watched Troy's facial expression to one of longing and she knew what she had to do.

She burst through the gym doors and ran onto the court as the referee blew a time out. She ran to Troy's bench as he leapt up. She caught her breath and looked around apologetically as murmurs broke out around the room. "Sorry, this will only take a minute." Gabriella promised as she turned back to Troy.

"Gabriella, what are you doing?" Troy asked.

"Look, I don't want to talk to you and I don't want you to talk to me but I want you to play. Neither of us have ever missed a game and I don't plan on starting now. So go out there and win, okay?" Gabriella asked.

Troy nodded as he swapped with another player. He got into position and he turned to smile at her before the game started again.

She sat next to Jack on the bench and he turned to her. "I'm proud of you."

Gabriella nodded mutely as she watched Troy dribble down the court. Maybe she should just forgive him. But, at the moment, she didn't have the confidence, patience or heart to talk to him.

* * *

Troy jumped up and down nervously, microphone clutched in his hand. "Oh god." He muttered.

"Troy, you're going to be fine." Sharpay reassured him.

"This is the first time I've sung on stage without Gabriella. I knew this would happen one day, I've been planning to sing to her for years, but I never thought it would feel like this." Troy explained.

Jason sighed. "Troy, she's in the audience. This is a great song and with you going to college she needs this so much."

Troy felt tears well in his eyes at the mention of collge. He then realised he had approxamately eight weeks to sort this out before he was leaving for LA. Actually, seven weeks considering he had to sign into accomodation a week before the semester starts. "I know."

"Troy, we're behind you a hundred and ten per cent." Chad said, slapping him on the shoulder.

Troy turned to the stage to see Britney singing Gabriella's song _Let's dance_. "You know something, guys? I was a fucking bastard. I was blinded by this cheap slut when all of my life there was this amazing girl who was my best friend. And now I've lost her."

"Well, go out there and win her back. Or at least start to. I know you're planning it for graduation." Zeke replied.

"And Britney Bucket." Principal Matsui announced.

"It's _Bouquet_!" Britney whined as she stomped off of the staged. She looked Troy up and down. "Beat that."

"Glad to." Troy replied.

"That was pretty brave. You know, stealing Gabby's song and everything." Sharpay said menacingly.

"She's hardly going to hurt me." Britney replied in a 'duh' voice.

"No but I will." Sharpay growled. She stepped forward and Britney yelped as she ran away.

"And now, the b-ball boyz!" Principal Matsui announced as he walked onto the stage.

The band walked onto the stage and got into their respective positions before Troy spoke into the microphone. "Um, this song and this whole band is dedicated to someone very special to me. I'm going to LA in about seven weeks and I'm going to miss her. I don't know how I'll cope but, I want her to listen to the words. I din't write them, Kelsi did. But, I want her to know that this is how I feel."

_He called her on the road__  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
__Just to hear her say: 'I love you'  
One more time_

_And when he heard the sound__  
Of the kids laughing in the background__  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye__  
A little voice came on the phone  
Said daddy when you come home_

_He said the first thing that came to his mind_

_I'm already there  
__Take a look around__  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know  
That I'm in your prayers  
Ooh I'm already there_

_She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids  
They'll be alrightWish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the lights  
And close your eyes_

_I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shinning down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there till the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Ooh I'm already there_

_We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you  
Where ever you are_

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there till the end  
When you feel the love that we share  
Ooh I'm already there  
I'm already there_

* * *

Gabriella rose with the rest of East High to applaud her friends from her seat in the back of the auditorium. A smile spread over her face. She would miss him too but, she didn't have the guts to tell him. Not after she blurted her feelings to him while he was dating her worst enemy. She breathed out gently and whispered four words: "Way to go, Wildcat." before quickly slipping out of the auditorium.


	17. Graduation and a little inspiration

**A/N: Another chapter. I think you'll like it. I did anyway.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**When she loved me - Jordan Pruitt**

**Mary's song - Taylor Swift**

**I do own:**

**Tony**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 16 - Graduation and a little inspiration

_A seventeen year old Troy burst into the Montez house, running past Tony and Marie who had come out of the lounge at the sudden noise. She smiled at each other as Jack and Lucille entered the house. "Hey. What was that about?" Tony asked._

_"We just came back from LA and he can't wait to tell Gabby all about UCLA and the basketball scholarship he's going to apply for." Jack rolled his eyes._

_"Don't roll your eyes!" Lucille scolded. "I think it's sweet!"_

_"Me too. At the end of August, he's going to be three hundred miles away from her. And then next year, she's going to be in New York." Marie exclaimed. "I think they deserve a bit of time together."_

_Tony nodded. "I can only imagine what her phone bill is going to be."_

_Marie slapped his arm. "It's not like we're broke. You get more money in a week than I do in a month!"_

_Troy burst into Gabriella's room. "I'm applying for..." His voice trailed off when he saw a fifteen year old Gabriella looking through her closet for something...in just a towel. He breathed out deeply and momentarily admired her. Her arms were rummaging through her top shelf and he admired how much she'd grown up. Her breasts had grown and he smiled when he hadn't realised because she never flaunted it. He traced the curves of her hips and thighs until he had taken in her entire body. "God, she's hot." He whispered to himself._

_"What are you applying for?" Gabriella asked as she walked towards her floor length mirror with a shirt in one hand and a skirt in the other._

_Troy scratched the back of his neck and wandered over to lean against the wall the next the mirror. "I'm applying for a basketball scholarship at UCLA."_

_"Oh yeah." Gabriella said quietly as she set her clothes on her bed and went over to her chest of drawers._

_"What's wrong?" Troy asked, following her._

_"Nothing." Gabriella muttered as she retrieved a pair of knickers and a bra._

_She started walking back to her bed and Troy stepped in front of her, grasping her arms. "Gabriella! What's wrong?"_

_"Like I said, nothing. It doesn't matter." She said softly, avoiding his gaze._

_"You're scared, aren't you?" Troy asked knowingly._

_Gabriella fiddled with her bra in her hands and looked up at him. "Well, yeah. You're going to LA and I don't want you to forget about me."_

_Troy sighed and took her hand, leading her over to her bed. He sat down and brought her onto his lap. "Brie, trust me when I say that nothing can come between us. We'll be in different states, so what? Ever heard of things called an IM and a cell phone."_

_"You promise?" Gabriella asked hopefully._

_Troy kissed her forehead. "I promise."_

Gabriella followed Tony and Marie into the auditorium two weeks after the battle of the bands. She had started saying 'hi' to Troy and she was working up a full conversation. She sat in her seat and waited for the ceremony to start. She wasn't here for Jason, exactly, but for Troy. She was in a white summer dress with a high waist line where a blue ribbon was tied into a large bow at her back. Her hair was in it's natural curls and hung just below her shoulders.

"You okay, mija?" Tony asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Troy's leaving in five weeks and all I can say to him is 'hi'."

Marie rested a hand on Gabriella's knee. "Gabby, it'll sort out. Trust us."

"What are you hiding from me?" Gabriella asked.

"You'll see." Tony smirked.

* * *

"And I would like to present to you, the class of two-thousand-and-eight." Principal Matsui hollered as the seniors through their red graduation caps into the air as they cheered. "And now, welcome a band well known throughout our school, the b-ball boyz!" He left the stage and Troy, Chad, Sharpay, Taylor and Zeke ran up the steps in their red gowns.

Troy stood by the microphone and grinned. "Well, Wildcats, we did it! We graduated!"

The audience hollered and Gabriella giggled slightly.

"Well, we're going to play a little something for you. I wrote this song and I want to dedicate to Gabriella Montez. She's never given me the chance to say this and I know she's here today. Gabriella Anne Montez, I am hopelessly in love with you. Ever since you walked away, I've been moping around, pining for you. But, now, I'm doing something about it."

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful_

_Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart_

Gabriella gasped. She wrote that in her letter she wrote to him. And he was in love with her. Since when? She felt tears come to her eyes and she stood up, squeezing herself by the other members of the audience. "Excuse me."

_And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears_

_And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me._

_Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all_

_Just she and I together, like it was meant to be_

_And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her_

_And I knew that she loved me._

Troy's face fell slightly when he saw Gabriella leave the auditorium. Well, at least he had told her, and there's no going back.

_So the years went by, I stayed the same_

_And she began to drift away, I was left alone_

_Still I waited for the day, when she'd say_

**I will always love you**

Troy turned his head at the sound of her soft harmonic voice to the left wing and saw Gabriella handing a microphone back to Jason. He tuned his body and slowly started walking towards her.

She smiled softly and started running to him and jumped into his arms as he continued to sing.

_Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way,_

_She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,_

_Like she loved me, when she loved me_

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,_

_Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart_

_When she loved me._

Troy finished breathlessly and he smiled gently at Gabriella as he held her tightly by her waist. "Oh, Brie."

Gabriella pulled back and admired him. "You look great in your gown, by the way."

"You look great anyway." He whispered in her ear.

She shivered slightly and bit her lip. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too." Troy said sincerely. He looked in her eyes and they stared at each other, his arms around her waist and hers around his neck.

"Just kiss her, already!" Tony and Jack yelled from the audience.

Troy and Gabriella laughed slightly and he raised the microphone to his mouth. "I think I've got it from here." He put the microphone on the floor and turned back to Gabriella. "Now, where was I?"

"I think it went a little something like when I was seven and you were nine." She smiled softly.

"I think you're right." He replied as he tightened his grip on her waist.

He smiled broadly as he watched as she closed her eyes in anticipation. He closed his own eyes and smiled against Gabriella's soft lips. He pulled back after a moment, wanting to keep it PG. He smiled at her expression. "Whoa." She whispered.

"Just like kindergarten?" Troy asked.

"No. Just like best friends." She whispered as she rested her head on his chest.

The audience cheered at them.

Gabriella bent down and picked the microphone up. "Okay. I want to sing a song now. It was the first song I ever wrote and no one knew about it. Not even Troy." She giggled slightly and Jason walked on, placing manuscripts on the music stands. "This one's for Troy."

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I..._

_Oh my my my my_

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my my my..._

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside till the morning light_

_Oh my my my my_

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

_You said I do and I did too_

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, oh my my my..._

Troy grinned. "Have a little inspiration?"

Gabriella giggled. "Just a little."


	18. Goodbye

**A/N: I liked this chapter. lol. so... don't own hsm.**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Goodbye

_Troy stopped his car in his driveway and jumped out of the car, running around to Gabriella's side. He opened her door and put his graduation cap on her head before picking her up bridal style._

_Gabriella giggled and secured her arms around his neck. "What are you doing?"_

_Troy locked his car and turned his full attention to his new girlfriend. "Your house or mine?"_

"_Well, if I know your parents as well as I think I do, mine. They'll be throwing a party or something! Oh, but nothing can happen because I want to wait until-"_

"_-after graduation, I know." Troy assured her, kissing her nose. "How long have I known you?"_

"_Sixteen years." She mumbled, burying her face into the crook of her neck._

_Troy chuckled and started carrying her towards her house. He paused outside the door. "I meant what I said in there, Gabriella."_

_Gabriella lifted her head and smiled. "I know." She cupped his cheek and leaned down, kissing him sweetly._

_He set her on the ground and she pulled back. "Oh no. You're not getting away with it that easily." He picked her back up and re-attached their lips in a passionate kiss. Troy started walking towards the door and Gabriella felt behind her for the handle._

_They stepped inside the house and was just about to take their shoes off when…_

"_Congratulations!"_

_Troy jumped and pulled back from the kiss, dropping Gabriella on the floor._

"_Ow." Gabriella groaned. "Been together for two hours and he's already dropped me."_

_Troy knelt next to her and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, baby."_

_A smile spread over her face. "Forget about it. But, what the heck are you guys doing here? What about Troy's house?" She asked, addressing her family with Jack and Lucille._

"_We knew you'd come here thinking we were at ours. Surprise." Jack explained, grinning._

_Troy helped Gabriella up and he turned to them. "Right…"_

_Jason stepped forward. "Never bring her in our house like that again. And if you hurt her-"_

_Tony clamped a hand over his son's mouth. "Just keep her close or we'll deal with you."_

"_Me too." Jack warned._

"_See?" Gabriella nudged Troy's shoulder. "You're stuck with me."_

Gabriella walked into the Bolton's house quietly and shut the door. "Troy?"

Lucille walked down the stairs and smiled. "He's in his room. I'm surprised you didn't use his balcony again."

Gabriella rushed past her, not bothering to blush. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open and _then_ blushed when she saw Troy packing a suitcase, a towel wrapped around his waist. Despite her situation, she smiled dreamily at him.

"Are you going to kiss me or stare at me all day?" His voice caused her to break out of her thoughts.

She rolled her eyes at him and slowly walked to him. "Hey. You excited?"

"Beyond. Brie, this is my dream and it's finally coming true. Can you believe it?" He asked, grinning.

She nodded sadly. "I know."

"Oh, Brie. Listen, I'll be coming back." He said desperately.

"I know that too. But, I'm happy for you and that's all that matters because I'm not-" She got cut off by Troy's lips hungrily attacking her own. She yelped slightly into his mouth and then shrugged it off and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He smiled against her lips and walked them backwards before they both fell onto his bed. He pulled back and brushed some curls out of her face. "Brie, I know what you're gonna say. 'I'm not important.' But, you are. You're the most important person in the universe to me. I promise."

Gabriella nodded silently, not knowing what to say. All she did know at that moment was that she was the luckiest girl alive. Her best friend, who she had been in love with for two years, finally asked her to be his girlfriend and she had no idea why. But, she wasn't going to question him. After all, he knew what she was thinking and he'd answer her-

She suddenly gasped when Troy nipped at her sensitive spot. At the sudden feeling of pleasure, her breathing became ragged and Troy smiled against her skin. He was straddling her waist and Gabriella felt obliged to feel his muscles work as he supported himself above her.

The thought of why she had gone there came back to her and she furrowed her brow. "Troy, can we be serious for a minute?"

Troy nodded as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Troy!" Gabriella snapped as she pushed him away.

"Brie, what's wrong?" Troy asked worriedly.

A tear rolled down Gabriella's right cheek and she sniffed slightly, staring at the floor. "I came here to say good bye."

"What?" Troy whispered. "Well, you're coming to the airport tomorrow, right?"

Gabriella shook her head. "I'm sorry, Troy, it would be too hard." She leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips quickly before standing up and leaving his room.

* * *

Gabriella jolted from her sleep and fell off of the couch and groaned. She opened her eyes and saw Sharpay standing over her. "Shar, what are you doing here?"

Sharpay helped her stand up and sighed. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Troy's leaving for LA. What are you still doing here?"

"I'm not saying goodbye." Gabriella protested.

"Why not? He's going to be gone for two months before he's back. And that's only for a week!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"So?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"So!" Sharpay yelled. "Are you stupid? Do you want to go two months with him thinking you don't love him?"

"Well, no but, I-"

"But, nothing. You're scared of him losing you." She took a deep breath. "Gabby, he spent two weeks perfecting that song and he sang it in front of the seniors, parents and teachers. He's in love with you and you know it." She breathed out quietly and left the lounge.

Gabriella ran a hand through her hair and groaned. God, she was an idiot. She grabbed her cell phone and ran up the stairs, scrolling through her contacts. She threw her closet doors open and grabbed a pair of pink flip flops. She slipped them on and groaned as it continued to ring.

"_Hello?_" A voice asked.

"Jake! I need your help. You need to drive me to the airport." Gabriella ordered as she ran down the stairs.

"_What? Why?_" Jake asked.

"Because Troy's leaving and I have to say goodbye." She exclaimed as she locked the house. She hung up and smiled incredulously when Jake's car sped around the corner and ground to a halt outside her door.

"You coming or what?" Jake yelled.

Gabriella grinned and quickly walked to the car and got in, closing the door just as Jake sped off. "How did you get here so fast?"

"Hey, you're my friend and in trouble. I'm gonna come to your rescue." He winked at her slightly.

She giggled. "Now hurry."

In what seemed like forever, Jake pulled up at the airport. "Now go get your man while I park the car."

Gabriella grinned and pushed the door open. She leapt out of the car and slammed the door shut before running towards the entrance of the airport. She felt tears sting her eyes and she stopped momentarily to slip her shoes off. She continued running, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Troy!"

She continued running until she saw the gateway for LA. She stopped when she saw that no one was there. "Too late." She whispered.

"Don't be so sure." A voice whispered in her ear from behind.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she slowly turned around and saw Troy standing there. She jumped into his arms, wrapped her legs around her waist and cried into his shoulder. "Troy…" She breathed.

Troy chuckled and kissed her shoulder affectionately. He pulled back and looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Saying good bye." She whispered before leaning down and kissing Troy with every ounce of lust and passion she had within her.

Troy's eyes were wide with surprise but her soon closed them and tightened his arms around her waist. He lined her bottom lips with his tongue and she immediately opened her mouth. He was kind of shocked by this, knowing she had always wanted to take it slow. He pulled back breathlessly and frowned at her. "What happened to taking it slow."

"Excuse me if my hot boyfriend is going to LA for two damn months and I may want to make out with him!" She exclaimed.

He chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "I forgot you got impatient easily."

"Why would you forget anything about me?" She smiled softly.

"You going to be okay?" Troy asked seriously.

Gabriella swallowed and nodded. "Oh yes. Keep on going. And besides, ever heard of an IM and a cell phone?"

He smiled and kissed her all over her face. "I…love…you."

Gabriella giggled. "I love you too."

"Flight for LA is now boarding." The intercom said.

Troy and Gabriella looked into each other's eyes before kissing passionately once more. Gabriella's feet slowly touching the ground. She pulled back and her hands trailed down until they rested on his chest. "You'd better go. Live your dream." She said breathlessly.

"What if my dream is in my arms right now?" He asked seriously, looking imploringly into her chocolate eyes that were shining with tears.

"Your dream can wait until you become a Laker." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"You get results if you're Tony Montez's daughter." She said softly.

Troy smiled proudly at her. "Gabriella Montez. I'll be back in two months."

"Already counting." She replied.

Troy kissed her lips one final time before starting to step away. He started walking backwards. "Why don't you have shoes on?"

"Can't run in flip flops. Call me when you land?" She asked.

"Consider it done. I love you, Brie." He called, morphing into the crowd.

"I love you too, Troy." She yelled back.

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she looked up to see Tony standing there. "You alright, mija?"

Gabriella nodded, still staring at the barrier, a smile on her face. "I think I'll be alright."


	19. Pregnant?

**A/N: I'm back from Paris and I've finished school! Woohoo!! I've got HSM shoes. How cool is that?**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Britney**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Pregnant?

_Gabriella picked up her cell phone and groggily spoke into the receiver. "Troy, go away."_

"_What? Don't you love me anymore?" He whined._

_She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "You know I do but, it's four AM again. Do you ever look at the clock?"_

"_Yes but I've got an early morning practice so I can't call you before homeroom." He explained._

_Gabriella smiled slightly. "You don't need practice. But, uh, Troy?"_

"_What?" He asked at her nervousness._

"_Britney's pregnant." She whispered._

"_What has that got to do with me?" Troy asked._

"_Well, you did have sex with her." Gabriella explained slowly._

_Troy groaned. "Brie, did she say anything?"_

"_No. But, you used protection, right?" She tried brightly._

"_Except the first time." He replied quietly. "Does she know who the father is?"_

"_No. Well, I think she does. But she won't say." Gabriella explained. "Troy, just know that if you are the father, I'll be behind you a thousand percent. Whatever you decide."_

_Troy was quiet for a moment and Gabriella knew he was thinking. "Gabriella?"_

"_Yes, Troy?" She replied._

"_I'm scared." He sobbed. "I'm eighteen. I don't want to be a father yet."_

"_I know Troy, but, I'll help you. I promise." Gabriella's voice quietened when she knew that this really wouldn't help. She sighed softly. "Maybe you're not the father." She tried._

"_Oh come on, Brie. I'm not stupid. Of course I'm the father." He snapped._

_Gabriella flinched at Troy's tone. "Well, I'm sorry, alright? I don't know what to say but I thought you'd have a right to know."_

"_I called you because I know I can't call you later and I wanted to hear your voice. Maybe that was a mistake. You had to bring Britney up again, didn't you?"_

_Gabriella felt tears roll down her cheeks and she stayed silent for a moment. "Well, then. I guess you don't need me anymore."_

"_Wait, Brie, I didn't mean that." Troy tried desperately._

"_I don't care." Gabriella whispered as she hung up._

Jake slammed his pencil down as 'Mary's song' started playing once again from Gabriella's cell phone. Before she had chance to reject the call, he snatched it away and picked up. "Troy, what the heck did you say to her?"

"Jake!" Gabriella yelled as she tried to get her phone back.

"_Look, tell Brie that I'm sorry._" Troy said desperately again.

Gabriella whimpered slightly and ran out of the room. Jake sighed and spoke into the receiver. "Troy, dude, where's Chad?"

"_What? Why?_" Troy asked in confusion.

"Okay, I might as well say it straight. Look, Gabby's still a bit upset from you leaving. Even if it was over a month ago. I don't know what you said this morning but she's hardly said a word. Look, with you being all the way in LA, it's important that you show her that you care." Jake explained.

"_Look, don't say anything but I'm working on it. Here's what I'm doing…_"

* * *

Lucille looked up from Troy's desk at the opened door and smiled at Gabriella, her smile fading at her tear stained cheeks. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Gabriella looked up from slipping her sneakers off at the balcony doors and her shoulders slouched. "Nothing, Aunt Lucy. Can I just be alone?"

Lucille frowned. "Honey, please tell me if something's wrong."

Gabriella slowly sat down on the edge of Troy's bed and sighed as Lucille sat next to her. Gabriella reached across at Troy's desk chair and picked up one of his shirts – a blue and white striped polo neck – and pulled it on over the shirt she had on. She sniffed the collar and tears came to her eyes. "Aunt Lucy, you can't tell anyone this. Not many people now and definitely not my parents."

Lucille frowned and nodded solemnly. "I'll only tell them if I think I should."

"No way. You can't. I know they'll find out but not now." She pleaded.

Lucille contemplated for a minute and finally sighed and nodded. "Now, what's wrong?"

Gabriella took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "Britney's pregnant and Troy slept with her."

Lucille breathed out. "Well, who's the father?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know. She won't tell me."

"And what did Troy say?"

"Well, he kind of yelled at me for bringing Britney up again. He doesn't understand that I can't just forget. It's not that simple." Gabriella cried.

Lucille hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. "Listen, Troy was probably in shock. I was when I found out I was pregnant with Troy. And I know that your Daddy was shocked when your mother found out she was pregnant with Jase. It'll work out, Sweetie." She promised as she stood up and left Gabriella alone.

Gabriella sniffed and slowly laid back on his bed. She rolled over onto her side and cried quietly. She just didn't want to be hurt anymore. She clutched the ring around her neck tightly and thought about it. They had been through so much. This was nothing. She sighed softly and closed her eyes. _It'll work out…_

* * *

Two arms snaked around Gabriella's waist and she shrieked in surprise, a hand immediately clamping over her mouth. "Shh…" A familiar voice soothed.

She slowly opened her eyes and Troy's heart broke at the redness and puffiness of her eyes, not forgetting the mascara tracks down her cheeks, knowing it was his fault. Gabriella breathed out deeply and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Troy, what the heck are you doing here? What time is it?" She rolled back over, closing her eyes again.

"Brie…" Troy moaned as he rested his hand on the other side of her body so he was staring down at her. "I came to apologise. It's not your fault. It's mine."

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes again to look at Troy. "Yeah. It is." She smiled softly up at him.

Troy rolled his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her gently. He pulled back and brushed some curls from her face. "Listen, I'll talk to Britney tomorrow, well, today, and I'll sort it out."

"You promise?" Gabriella whispered.

Troy smiled lop-sidedly. "I promise. Do you want to watch the stars?"

Gabriella giggled. "That was random. What time is it?"

"Quarter past twelve." Troy replied.

Gabriella breathed out deeply and closed her eyes as she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. "Oh, Troy. How did you get here?" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"It's called a plane." He chuckled into her hair. "So what about those stars?"

Gabriella giggled. "Okay. Come on." Troy rolled off of her and helped her stand up. She slipped her sneakers on and Troy helped her onto the roof before climbing up herself.

He slipped his sports jacket over her shoulders and held her close. "The stars remind me of you." He whispered.

"Why?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"They're so beautiful and hot." He whispered, leaning over to kiss her neck.

Gabriella giggled. "Troy, stop it. I'm tired."

Troy straightened up and tightened his grip on her waist. They were in a comfortable silence before he took a deep breath and broke it. "Marry me." He whispered.

Gabriella's eyes widened and she looked at him. "What?"

"Marry me. I'm not asking because I can't live without you in my life anymore. I haven't got a ring. I'm sorry about that. But, I'm a college student. You know those loans will run you dry." He chuckled slightly.

Gabriella started crying again.

"Oh, Brie, I'm sorry. Just forget I said it." Troy pleaded. "It doesn't matter. I was stupid to think you would marry me. I mean, I'm in college, you're still in high-"

Gabriella quickly leaned in and kissed him hungrily. She smiled against his lips as he closed his eyes. She felt him line her bottom lip with his tongue and she slowly parted her lips. She started shaking slightly and he pulled back. She regulated her breathing and smiled. "You talk too much."

"You were scared." He whispered.

She nodded slightly. "You're my first boyfriend and I want to impress you and I'm not confident in that area because I've got no experience."

"You don't need it. I love you because you're amazing the way you are." He whispered as he rested his forehead on hers. "And for the record, you're the first girls I've felt fireworks when we've kissed."

Gabriella blushed and manoeuvred her head to bury her nose into the crook of his neck. She let her breath tickle his skin and giggled when he pulled her closer to his body. At that moment, to Gabriella, they were the only two people in the universe. She held her stomach slightly.

Troy pulled back slightly and frowned. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's those butterflies again." Gabriella muttered. "I always get them when I'm around you."

"Is that good or bad?" Troy asked, stroking her cheek.

She let a few tears fall onto his palm as she placed her hand over his. "It's fantastic." She whispered. "And by the way, I think we were getting married right from the start."

Troy's face broke into a grin as she said those words. "So, you'll marry me?"

Gabriella nodded her head excitedly like a toddler. "Of course I will."


	20. Promises and a Talk

**A/N: Okay, so I loved this chapter. So cute. Well, in my eyes anyway. I don't own HSM!!**

* * *

Chapter 19 – Promises and a talk

Troy's eyes fluttered open sleepily and he yawned loudly. He realised hat his arms were around someone and he panicked slightly before he realised it was Gabriella. He remembered what had happened earlier that morning and he smiled lovingly down at the young girl next to him. He leaned down to plant soft, loving kisses all over her face, memorising the taste of the peach body scrub she used.

Gabriella groaned sleepily and pushed him off before rolling over. "Go away."

Troy shook his head slightly at her grumpiness. He laid back down and snaked his arms tightly around her waist again. "Brie," He whispered, letting his breath tickle her skin. "What are you going o be like when we're married?"

"I haven't even graduated yet." She mumbled.

He smiled to himself as he brushed some hair from her neck and slowly kissed her exposed skin. "Come on, Brie. I'll make you breakfast."

Gabriella shook her head and rolled over to face him. "You can't cook and Aunt Lucy always cooks breakfast here."

Troy tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer. "Maybe. But, by saying that, I got to do this." He quickly swooped in and kissed Gabriella softly. He pulled back after a moment and smiled gently, stroking her cheek with affection. "I'll be so glad when we get married and I get to wake up to this everyday."

Gabriella blushed and rolled her eyes. "I look horrible on a morning. My hair's a mess, I don't have make-up on and I look terrible."

Troy looked back to her when she had stopped. "Are you done? I think this is the time of day when you're exceptionally beautiful."

"Kiss up." Gabriella mumbled as she buried her nose into his chest.

Troy chuckled as he ran his hands through Gabriella's hair. "Yeah, I am."

Gabriella took a deep breath, inhaling his scent, before wriggling out of Troy's arms and rolling over to get out of the bed. She stood up and stretched, his shirt that she was wearing rising slightly, revealing her flat stomach. She yawned and turned around to find Troy sat up, his back against the head board. The quilt had been long forgotten during the night and so Gabriella could see that Troy was just in his boxers. This was nothing new. Ever since they had started dating Troy had only worn boxers in bed. But, Gabriella still blushed at the thought that he was all hers.

"Like what you see?" Troy smirked.

Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts and shrugged. "That depends." She walked around to stand at the foot of the bed.

"On what?" He replied, his arms folded behind his head as he enjoyed watching his girlfriend walk around in a pair of hot pants and his shirt.

She smiled flirtatiously as she put one hand on her hip and the other in the air and shimmied down gracefully. "If you like what you see." She straightened up and started to shyly climb back onto the bed. She slowly crawled along Troy's body until she straddled his waist and she looked down at him, her hair tumbling over her left shoulder. She rested her head on his chest and secured her arms around his torso.

Troy chuckled quietly and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, tracing invisible patterns on her back. He sighed in happiness and leaned down to kiss the top of Gabriella's head. "Brie?"

"Hmmm…"

"Why are you crying?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

Gabriella sniffed slightly. "I don't want you to leave next week."

Troy sucked in a breath. "I know, baby, but I've got to sort this Britney thing out and then my lectures start again. You managed this long."

Gabriella sniffed and nodded. "I know but, I hate it when you're not around."

Troy sighed and stroked her hair gently. "I know, baby, I miss you too. Chad actually taped my mouth shut, locked me in a closet and then went out for dinner, just to shut me up about you."

Gabriella giggled and lifted her head to look up at him. "But, we can overcome anything."

"Especially now we're getting married." He whispered against her lips.

Gabriella giggled into his mouth and pulled back. "You know, I'm the luckiest girl in the world right now."

"Why is that?" He whispered, curling some of her hair around his finger.

"Because I'm lying on top of you." She whispered softly.

Troy rolled his eyes. "So what? I'm the luckiest guy because in ten months, I get to make love to you."

Gabriella blushed. "Is that all you want, Mr Bolton?"

Troy raised his eyebrows. "Miss Montez, you know I love you because of who you are. I've just got the date marked on my calendar because it's something I've been wanting to do for a long time."

"You have?" She whispered.

Troy reached up to stroke her cheek and he nodded. "Absolutely. You're not only my best friend, but, my _fiancée _now and I'm just happy we're together."

Gabriella felt a tear roll down her right cheek and she leaned down to kiss him passionately. He lined her bottom lip gently and she parted her lips. She frowned when he pulled back. "What's wrong?"

"I'll stop if you want." He replied. "I don't mind."

Gabriella shook her head. "No. I'm fine." She whispered, leaning back down and kissing him, parting her lips immediately. She moaned into his mouth when he slowly started to explore her mouth.

"Kids!" Lucille yelled through the door.

Troy pulled back and rolled his eyes. "What?"

Lucille opened the door and grinned at their position. "Jack?"

Gabriella sighed and buried her nose into Troy's chest. "Don't bring Uncle Jack into this."

Jack walked in and smirked. "Well, look at this. I guess Tony and I were right that you'd get together, huh?"

"Yes, Dad, everyone knows we're together." Troy muttered.

Gabriella blushed and sat up. "What did you want, Aunt Lucy?"

"Do you guys want breakfast?" Lucille asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. We'll be down in a second."

"More like an hour if Troy has his way." Jack muttered before Lucille pushed him out of the room.

Gabriella stood up and turned to Troy. "We can't tell them about us getting married."

"What? Why?" Troy asked, standing up and facing her.

Gabriella shrugged. "I just think we should wait until I've graduated. I mean, we've only been together a few months and people might think we're rushing."

Troy brought her closer by her hips. "Do you think we're rushing?"

Gabriella shook her head violently. "No way. Of course not. I mean, I want to wait until I've graduated but, you know my Daddy. He's happy for us but it's bad enough with him knowing what we're going to do in ten months. Just, let me think it through."

* * *

Troy pulled up outside Britney's house and looked across at Gabriella. "You're coming with me."

"This is between you and Britney." Gabriella replied sternly.

"But, you have to come in case she tries it on with me." Troy pleaded. He started to lean over the hand break and the gear stick to reach Gabriella. He put his arm around her shoulders and started to kiss her neck. He immediately found her soft spot and nipped at it gently.

Gabriella gasped loudly and she held his head closer to her neck. "Tr-Troy, y-you aren't pl-playing f-fair." She closed her eyes and let the pleasure rush through her. "Okay!" She yelled.

Troy pulled back and looked her in the eyes, brushing some girls from her eyes. "I'm sorry?" He asked innocently.

"I'll go in with you." She breathed out deeply. "I hate it when you do that." She growled as she got out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

Troy smirked to himself and got out of his car, locked it and walked around to Gabriella. He pushed her up against his car, preventing her from moving. "I love it when you're mad at me." He whispered in her ear, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he nuzzled his nose into her neck.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "The point is that you can't just do that every time you want me to do something."

Troy straightened up. "Brie, you know I didn't kiss your neck for that. I did that back there because I want you to know that I love you so much. And when I'm in LA, I miss you so much and I hate it. Half the time I feel like giving basketball up so I can be with you."

Gabriella swallowed nervously. "You wouldn't do that."

"I love basketball too much." Troy muttered.

"Well, yes. But, I was thinking more along the lines of the fact that I wouldn't let you." Gabriella whispered, stroking his cheek. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm much better at saying good bye than you are."

"Why are you saying good bye?" Troy asked in confusion.

"I'm not." She whispered. "I'm just saying than I'm better than you are."

"Really?" Troy challenged.

"You're forgetting why we came." Gabriella warned. "I know it's hard but I'm here with you. I'll be with you whatever happens."

"And if your boyfriend turns out to be a father at eighteen to the girl you hate?" Troy asked.

"Then I'll stick my him through everything." She whispered, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "I promise."

Troy took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm so scared."

She squeezed his hand. "Well, let's get it over with." She led him up the garden path and rang the bell.

The door opened and Britney stood there. Her blonde hair was held up in a pony tail and she was in a tracksuit. Gabriella could see her stomach was slightly rounded and Britney sighed. "Look, if you guys want to yell at me, you'll have to take a number and wait."

Gabriella and Troy faced each other simultaneously and then back to Britney. Troy coughed nervously and took a deep breath. "We need to talk."


	21. Two friends

**A/N: Next chappie :) tell me what you think ;)**

* * *

Chapter 20 – Two friends

Troy and Gabriella sat on the couch and Britney sat in the armchair. Gabriella had Troy's hand tightly grasped in her own. Their hands were resting in his lap and they glanced at each other briefly. "Well, Britney," Troy started cautiously. "I'm going to cut to the chase. Is the baby mine?"

Britney sniffed slightly and wiped her eyes. "You want the truth?"

Gabriella nodded. "That would be nice."

"I don't know, alright?" Britney exclaimed.

"What?" Troy whispered. "How can you not know?" He yelled.

"Troy, calm down." Gabriella ordered. "Now, Britney, I'm learning all about medicine, so I know how this works. Do you trust me?"

Britney nodded slightly.

Gabriella stood up and knelt in front of Britney. "When was your last period?"

Britney started counting on her fingers, clearly thinking hard. "It started on June the sixth. About a month before I came here."

"Brie, where are you going with this?" Troy snapped.

"Troy, if you're not going to cooperate, you can just leave." Gabriella replied in the same tone. She turned back to Britney and her face softened. "Are your periods regular?"

Britney nodded. "I can usually predict when they start."

"Right. Well, the date of fertilisation should be the fourth of July. Or there about." Gabriella explained. "Did you sleep together around then?"

Britney nodded. "Well, sure. We did it practically every night."

Gabriella sighed and raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry. You didn't need to know that." Britney flushed slightly and thought back. "Well, yeah, we did sleep together. But, we always used protection. The only time we didn't was the first time and that was a week before. I think."

Gabriella nodded. "Troy?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Could you go outside for a minute?" She asked.

"But, Brie-"

"I'm asking nicely." She said through gritted teeth.

Troy held his hands up as he got to his feet. "Fine." He sighed as he left the room.

Gabriella stood up and sat on the couch. "Come here, Britney."

Britney cautiously stood up and sat next to Gabriella. "What's up?"

"Troy's not the father is he?" Gabriella asked.

Britney shook her head. "No. He's not. I'm sorry."

"It's not me you should apologise to." Gabriella said softly.

"Yes. You are. None of this would've happened if I wasn't a spoilt brat. So, I'm sorry. It's taken this" – She pointed to her stomach – "for me to figure out that I really want us to be friends, you know? I mean, you've got such great friends and Jase who's a fabulous to you. And Troy. You're lucky. There's not many like him. But, he's luckier. He's found himself a smart, intelligent and a really sexy girlfriend."

Gabriella looked up and saw the honesty in Britney's eyes. "You…You really mean that?"

Britney nodded. "I know you hate me and you want me out of your life but I'm sorry."

Gabriella nodded. "I know. But, it's going to take time. And, as long as you're this honest with me from now on, we can be friends."

Britney's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah. I think you need one right now."

Britney nodded. "Yeah. I could."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, who's the father?" Gabriella whispered.

Britney fiddled with her hands. "Drake Fields."

"The West High captain?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Sssh…I want to tell Troy. It wasn't my fault, I swear. It was at the after party of the game and I had only had one drink and then he pulled me into a room against my will. I might've been a bitch but I'd cheat on anyone, especially Troy." Britney cried.

Gabriella reached across to the coffee table and handed her the box of tissues. "He…" She swallowed before continuing. "He raped you." She whispered.

Britney nodded slightly. "Yeah. He did. I didn't have the heart to get an abortion."

Gabriella smiled softly. "I think you losing Troy knocked a lot of sense into you."

Britney nodded. "Yeah. Me too."

"Brie, have you forgotten about me?" Troy yelled from the hallway.

"Just a second." She yelled back. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "You need to tell him what happened without me being here. But, just for you to know, if Troy's the guy I think he is, he'll stick by you and I will too."

Britney nodded as Gabriella stood up. "And, I want to thank you. I wasn't expecting for you to be my friend."

Gabriella smiled softly before turning around and leaving the room, soon replaced by Troy. He sat down awkwardly next to Britney and she blew her nose. His face softened at the sight of her and he sighed. "Are you okay?"

Britney nodded. "I think I will be." She lifted her head to look at him. "But, I don't want you to worry. You're not the father."

Troy breathed a visible sigh of relief. "That feels so good to know. So, who is?"

"It wasn't meant to happen." She whispered. "Drake Fields raped me at the after party. I'm sorry."

"Really?" Troy exclaimed, shock lacing his voice.

Britney nodded. "Yeah."

"Gabriella said she's your friend now." Troy said softly.

Britney nodded. "Yeah. She doesn't know how much I appreciate it."

"Listen, Brit, I know Drake Fields and I know he won't care. So, I'll help you. I'm not talking complete father for the baby to call 'Daddy'. But, definitely a father-like figure." Troy said sincerely.

Britney smiled gratefully and burst into more tears. "Thank you so much Troy. I know we've had a rough start but is it alright if we start over?"

"Brit, because of you, I admitted that I was in love with Brie. Yes, we both got hurt but I think this is the start of a happy ending." Troy smiled at her.

"Why would you want this to end?" Britney asked.

"Is it alright if we hug or will it be awkward?" Troy asked.

"Only one way to find out." Britney replied, pulling Troy towards her. "Any awkwardness for you?"

Troy shook his head. "No. What about you?"

"Just two friends." Britney whispered.

"Now that's the kind of Britney I want to see." A voice said from the doorway.

Britney and Troy looked up to see Gabriella stood there, grinning. Britney giggled. "You guys don't know how happy I am that you gave me a second chance."

Gabriella smiled and sat next to her. "It's not a second chance. It's your last chance."

Britney nodded. "I know. I just want a friend."

"You've got more than that." Troy said. "You've got a family."

"Yeah. Jason will beat off any boys, I'll go shopping with you. I don't think we'll be good at cousins. I think we're sisters." Gabriella smiled.

Britney hugged both of them tightly. "I'm glad you two are together. You're meant for each other."


	22. We'll be fine

**A/N: Okay, brief nudity but nothing explicit. I'm going to tell you my plan for this story: One chapter of them in school, then, a chapter for Troy going home. Then, Christmas (I think you'll like that chapter) and then Britney giving birth. That's as far as I've planned so far. But, for a lot of chapters, they will be jumping. What do you think?**

* * *

Chapter 21 – We'll be fine

Gabriella came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her body. She was humming a melody that had formed in her head and she couldn't wait for Troy to hear it. She smiled to herself and turned the stereo on, the songs she wrote for Troy starting to play. She giggled as she started dancing around the room, only thinking about Troy.

She yelped when she felt two hands on her hips. She turned and glared at Troy. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

He smirked down at her, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist, pressing his torso against hers. "But you just look so hot in that towel." He murmured against her bare shoulder.

She pushed him away. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" She snapped.

He put a look of thought on. "No. Don't think so."

"What are you doing here? I need to get dressed." Gabriella explained, going over to her closet.

Troy laid on her bed, watching her get different clothes out and put them back. "I can cope with that."

"From your track record with naked girls and my graduation rule…no."

"Gabriella." He warned. "I was a bastard, I know. But, the thing is, I love you."

Gabriella turned to him, her eyes softening. "I know. But, I'm still not dressing in front of you, Wildcat."

"Okay, number one: you shouldn't agree with me when I admit I was a bastard, even though I was. Number two: what are you afraid of?" Troy asked knowingly, standing up and pulling her close to him and running his hands up and down her back.

Gabriella looked up at him. "Well, you've seen other girls naked and I don't feel comfortable with it."

"How am I going to make love to you in ten months if I can't see your beautiful body?" Troy asked, pouting.

Gabriella frowned. "There you go again! I want to make love to you but it'll only happen if you drop it! You go on and on about it but I want my first time to be with someone who loves me for me. Not for sex!" She yelled, wiggling out of his arms and storming into her bathroom with her clothes and locking the door.

Troy sighed. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Brie, open up."

"Go away." She cried.

"No." Troy said firmly. "You know I didn't mean it like that."

Gabriella sniffed from the other side of the door. "Just go away."

"Brie, you know me. I won't go away." He said stubbornly.

Gabriella slid down the door and sat on the floor, hugging her knees tightly. "Well, you'll be there a long time."

Troy shrugged to himself, walking over and sitting on the bed. "Fine by me. I've got no homework to do."

Gabriella felt like hitting herself. He knew how she had homework and that she never left it to the last minute. She slowly stood up and rested her forehead against the door. "Troy, you're not with me for sex, right?"

Troy frowned and stood up, going over to the door and resting his hand on it. "Of course not, Gabriella. I love you so much because of you. You're simply amazing. You're intelligent, sweet, caring, a talented musician and you're the most beautiful girl in the universe. I would die for you because I can't life without you. So, if you break up with me now, you won't see me on the Lakers team."

The door slowly opened and Gabriella looked at him timidly. "You'd decline the Lakers?" She asked.

Troy nodded. "Yeah. I would if it made you happy. Brie, you don't seriously believe that I'm with you for sex, right?"

Gabriella shook her head and she ran up to him, just like she did at the airport, and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She buried her nose into his shoulder just wanting to be as close as possible.

Troy stumbled back and chuckled, supporting Gabriella by the small of her back. "Whoa, Brie, you were in the bathroom for, like, five minutes."

"So?" Came her muffled response.

Troy smiled giddily to himself and sat down on the edge of the bed. He leaned down and kissed her neck. "I love you so much." He murmured against her skin.

She giggled and pulled back to stare at him thoughtfully. She twisted some of his hair around her fingers and smiled softly.

"What?" He asked.

She stood up and walked over to her balcony, closing the curtains and turned the light on dimly. "It's not on full because I'm still not that confident." She said walking back over to him.

"Brie, what are you doing?" Troy asked, standing up.

"I want you to see me as beautiful." She whispered.

He cupped her face and kissed her softly. "I do. You don't have to show me. I can wait."

"I want to do this." She said softly, stepping backwards. She slowly unwrapped the towel from her body and let it fall to the floor. She folded her hands behind her back and shuffled her feet nervously. She looked up and saw Troy staring at her. "What?"

Troy stepped forward and stroked her cheek gently before letting his hand run down her side. He kissed her softly and rested his forehead against hers. "You're even more beautiful than I imagined." He whispered.

She smirked up at him. "You imagined me naked?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Please, I'm a college guy whose girlfriend is in a different state. Sue me."

She giggled and bent down, picking her towel up. "As you're deprived of my naked body, you can have the privilege of wrapping me back up." She held it out for him.

Troy raised his eyebrows. "What about dressing?" He asked hopefully.

"That's still my job." She smirked. "You either take the towel wrapping or you go."

Troy flapped the towel out and slowly wrapped her up, leaning over to kiss her neck. He secured it around her body and held her waist from behind. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

Gabriella nodded. "I know." She turned in his arms and felt some tears roll down her cheeks.

He tightened his grip on her and sighed. "I can't wait for you to graduate college."

Gabriella giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So it's college now?"

"Well, yeah. Then, we get to get married!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I still don't want to tell anybody." She said shyly.

Troy nodded. "Well, I see your point. Tony wouldn't stop staring at me this morning."

Gabriella giggled. "He's just looking after his little girl."

"And he's going to be on my back before you graduate." He groaned.

"Well, it's not like he doesn't know you or like you." She kissed his cheek. "He's just really protective."

"Yeah Jase is worse." He muttered.

"I'm sure he is." She giggled.

Troy chuckled. "Now be a good fiancée and get dressed so we can go somewhere." He pushed her towards the bathroom.

* * *

Gabriella giggled and held onto Troy's lower arms. "Troy, let me see."

"We're nearly there, I promise." He whispered, his hands still covering her eyes.

She stopped in her tracks, causing her body to collide with his. "Then, I'll go on a kiss strike." She threatened.

He rolled his eyes. "You don't think your threats through, do you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, furrowing her brow.

He shook his head, moving his hands so only one covered her eyes and bent down to hook his other arm under her knees and lifted her up. "That's what I mean." He started walking again. "Besides, you couldn't go on a kiss strike with me going back next Saturday."

Gabriella became quiet and turned her head to bury her nose into his chest. "You're right."

He smirked and came to a stop, putting her on her feet but facing him. "I don't want to be, though. I hate it when we're apart."

Gabriella nodded. "Me too. My teachers are actually letting you at school from tomorrow. Just to see me smile."

"Oh, baby, don't stop smiling. I love your smile." Troy pleaded.

Gabriella giggled. "You love everything about me."

Troy nodded. "Yeah. I do. I hated it when you were at school today."

"Me too. I got detention for talking about tonight so much." Gabriella admitted.

Troy smirked. "I wish I was there. Now, turn around."

Gabriella slowly turned around and her hands covered her mouth. There, on the bank of the local creek, laid a red and white chequered blanket, a picnic basket with candles and a guitar, not forgetting the fairy lights covering the grass. "Oh my gosh. Troy, how did you-"

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "How do you think I spent my day? Oh, my Mom made the potato salad, though. I kind of ruined mine."

Gabriella turned in his arms and kissed his lips softly. "I think it's the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me."

"Even more than proposing on a rooftop?" Troy joked.

"Yeah. But that's a close second." She smiled.

"Oh, hold on, sit down. I wrote a song for you." He said excitedly, rushing to sit on the blanket and grabbing the guitar.

Gabriella laughed and sat opposite. "Okay. Go on, then."

_Oh, Gabriella,  
Yes, I'm her fella,  
Oh, Gabriella,  
I'll always tell her,  
That I'm her fella…_

Gabriella laughed. "What was that?"

Troy shifted so he was next to her. "That was a joke. Chad wrote that."

She shook her head. "That explains it."

"This is the real song." He said softly as he began to play again.

_Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We could change the world  
Do anything we want  
We could stop for hours  
Just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us_

_You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight  
Even when were miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know we're inseparable_

Gabriella smiled softly. "Wow. That's the best song I've ever heard."

Troy put the guitar down. "The best song I heard was _Mary's song_."

Gabriella blushed and looked away. "Can I play something?"

_I bet you lie awake at night  
Trying to make up your sweet mind  
Wondering if you'll ever find  
Just what you want  
A home-town number one  
Or a California loaded gun  
But you know you only get one  
Or that's what you thought  
But here's what you've got_

_Chorus:__  
I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl living next door  
I'll be your angel giving up her wings  
If that's what you need  
I'd give everything to be your anything_

Troy kissed her softly. "That's amazing."

She blushed and hid her face in his neck. "Thank you."

Troy rubbed her back gently. "Anytime. Promise me something, Brie?"

Gabriella pulled back and put the guitar down. "Of course."

"You're happy with us, right?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked, resting her hand on his.

"Well, we're in different states and we will be until you finish college! I want to know you're okay with this." Troy exclaimed.

Gabriella smiled. "I find long distance relationships very romantic. And the goodbyes might be hard but it makes hellos more special."

Troy nodded and kissed her softly. "And it gives us something to look forward to." He kissed her again and pushed her back against the blanket. He pulled back and looked down at her, pushing some curls from her forehead. "I always look forward to coming home. And taking that emergency flight from LA to come here gave me more adrenaline than the championship game."

"I still can't believe you flew out." She said softly.

"You scared me." He protested. "I thought I was a father."

"Do you want to be a father?" Gabriella whispered.

Troy nodded. "Most definitely, but only with you."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he rested his head on her shoulder, turning his head to kiss her neck. "Troy?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you ask me to marry you?" She asked.

Troy lifted his head and frowned. "What?"

She blushed slightly and avoided his gaze, feeling stupid. "I was just wondering. I mean, why me? I'm nothing special."

Troy rolled his eyes and sighed he knew where this was going. "Brie, you're amazing."

"-I'm a geek-"

"Amzing."

"-I want to be a doctor-"

"Amazing."

"-And you'll be travelling when you're a Laker-"

Troy grew tired of this and kissed her fiercely on the lips and ran his left hand up and down her side and he smiled against her mouth as she shiver. His right hand supported him above her and his tongue grazed her bottom lip. She gladly opened her mouth and moaned softly into his mouth.

He pulled back and smiled at her gently, kissing her nose and gladly listened to her giggle. "Gabriella, baby, you're amazing. Why wouldn't I choose you? Besides, we'll be fine. I promise."

Gabriella smiled, though she was still unconvinced. Troy must've been able to tell because he leaned down and kissed her neck. "Just don't leave me." She whispered, running her hands through his hair.

He moved his arms and held her wiast tightly, putting his full body on hers, wanting to be as close as possible. "Never." He whispered into her skin.


	23. Tell me what's wrong

**A/N: This chapter was kind of based off a HSM3 trailer I saw and I don't know if you'll notice it so I'll point the line out. YEs, it's just one line. Btw, I don't know if I told you guys but last week I got the results of three GCSEs I took early:**

**Media studies: B  
English literature: B  
English language: B**

**I don't own HSM or 'I'm already there' - Westlife**

* * *

Chapter 22 – Tell me what's wrong

Gabriella sighed in happiness as she placed her bag in her locker before homeroom started. Troy had driven her to school and as soon as he was in the building, he kissed her quickly and dashed down the hall towards the trophy case by the gym, which was at the other end of the school to her locker. Luckily, if he knew how to spare his life, he would come back to see her before they both headed towards Ms Darbus' classroom. She had decided to look nice for the day and had worn a plain pink blouse and a white skirt which fell mid-thigh. She got her media studies and biology books out and smiled at the picture of her and Troy taped to her locker door.

She jumped in surprise when two familiar arms held her waist tightly before two lips gently kissed her neck. "Troy, what have I told you about doing that?"

He chuckled and nuzzled his nose into her skin. "But, how can I keep my hands off of you in that outfit?"

She turned around, closing her locker and smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, being careful not to drop her books. "I'm just glad I've got you in school for a week. Anyway, has your trophy changed at all?"

"Standing proud and my picture? Well, I look hot." He exclaimed.

She raised her eyebrows and giggled. "You always look hot." She whispered against his lips before he kissed her heatedly, pushing her back against the lockers. She moaned into his mouth as he requested permission with his tongue.

His hands ran up and down her body, memorising every elegant curve of her body. He pulled back slightly, though his lips were still touching hers. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you." She whispered, wanting his approval.

"Bolton, Montez! Public displays of affection are forbidden in school. Detention." Ms Darbus barked.

Troy pulled back and frowned, holding a giggling Gabriella close to his chest. "I don't even go to school here anymore."

Ms Darbus raised her eyebrows. "Maybe but you've still got detention. I'm glad you two are finally together and I'm pleased that you're here, Troy. But, keep PDA to a minimum."

"Yes, Ms Darbus." They both said simultaneously before the teacher flounced back down the corridor.

"That was so not funny. I have detention because of you." She accused jokingly, hitting his chest.

He kissed her forehead and took her into his arms again, running his hands up and down her back. "Was it worth it?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Yeah."

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"N-nothing." She stuttered, avoiding his eyes.

"Gabriella." He warned. "What is so bad that you can't tell me?"

She sighed and broke from his arms and walking down the hall. He followed her and she held his hand softly, knowing they only had a few minutes. "Troy, you know I want to be a doctor, right?"

He nodded and stopped them walking, facing her. "It's been your dream since I was in the hospital because I had quinsy."

She nodded. "I know but, the thing is-"

"Hey, Gabs." Jake said happily as he approached. "Troy, dude, it's so nice to have you back." He slapped Troy on the shoulder.

Troy nodded and grinned. "It's great to see you too, man, but Gabriella was just-" He got interrupted by the bell ringing.

"It doesn't matter, Troy. It's not important." She muttered, pulling him towards their homeroom.

* * *

Gabriella ate her sandwich silently, her head resting on Troy's chest. She needed to tell him sooner rather than later. He meant so much to her and if he left because she had been an idiot, she might as well die.

"Brie, please tell me what's wrong." Troy pleaded, stroking her arm soothingly. His lunch was forgotten on the bench next to him and his right arm was around his girlfriend's shoulders.

She sighed and sat up straighter, turning away. She finished the last of her sandwich, buying her some time. This was going to be difficult.

"Gabriella, stop it. Please tell me. If there's something wrong, I need to know." He turned her to face him and saw tears in her eyes. "Oh, baby, don't cry. I don't want you to cry. I shouldn't have been so forceful but I need to know, baby." He always seemed to collapse when he saw her tears, especially if he caused them.

She nodded and she wiped her eyes, laughing slightly. "I love you so much, Troy. I don't want to hurt you."

"Why would you hurt me?" He whispered, caressing her cheek.

She turned around and picked up the book she was currently reading 'A walk to remember' by Nicholas Sparks. Of course, this was her third time of reading it, and she still cried. She opened the back cover and removed an envelope, handing it to Troy who frowned. "I applied at the beginning of the year and I got that yesterday."

He reached in and pulled out a couple of papers. He unfolded them and read aloud from the top one. "Dear Gabriella, we are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted to join us on our world's medic cruise." His voice quietened as he finished the sentence. "Brie, what is this about?"

Her tears rolled down her cheeks and she took deep shaky breaths. "NYU is offering seniors around the country who want to go into medicine the opportunity to go on a world cruise seeing different countries and qualities of medical help out there." She saw he was about to speak so she continued, desperation evident in her voice. "I didn't think I'd get a place, with me still being sixteen and all but I did! I wanted to tell you yesterday but you set up that picnic and I didn't want spoil it."

Troy lifted his head, his own eyes showing tears. "This is what you tried to tell me?" **(A/N: This is from HSM3 trailer lol)**

She nodded silently, tears trailing down her cheeks. Her lip was trembling and she kept avoiding his gaze, hating to see his reaction. She wanted him to be so proud of her and be with him so much. But, at the same time, she wanted to help people, living her dream. But, wasn't Troy her dream? When she looked towards her future, she saw herself as a doctor, a paediatrician, working with children. But, as she saw all of this, she saw a ring on her finger and then she saw her nametag: Gabriella Bolton. She might be a doctor, but Troy was still right there with her.

"Why did you keep this from me?" He asked softly.

She turned back to him and shrugged helplessly. "Like I said, I didn't think I'd get in and then when I did, I just wanted you to be proud of me."

He kissed her gently and cupped her face, looking intensely into her bold eyes. "I am proud of you, baby. I promise."

She nodded. "It leaves just after New Year. I fly over to New York and then set sail from there. I guess I was scared that you'd yell at me or something."

Troy breathed out in realisation and leaned them both back and he held her tightly, letting her cry into his chest. "I wouldn't ever. Brie, you let me live my dream and I'm going to let you live yours. And one day, we'll live our dreams together. Are you back for graduation?"

She nodded and sniffed. "Yeah. I am."

"Have you told your parents?" He asked softly, rubbing his thumb over her delicate skin of her arm.

"I wanted you to know first. I actually debated declining it, you know." She whispered.

"Why would you do that?" He whispered back.

"Because I want to be with you." She cried quietly.

"You're acting like we have to break up." He said with confusion.

"Troy, I'm going to be in a different country practically every week." She whispered.

"And?" He sat up and gripped her arms. "Brie, we love each other. We'll survive this."

"But-"

"I promise. Don't break up with me." He was crying and on his knees before her and Gabriella leaned forward kissing him gently, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled back and rested his forehead against. "I can't live without you."

She sobbed quietly and nodded. "Me neither. I'll call you and e-mail you everyday. Although, it might be the middle of the night because of the time difference."

He chuckled and got to his feet. "I'd like that." He offered her his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She wiped her cheeks and giggled. "There's no music."

He shrugged. "So?"

She placed her small hand in his strong one and he pulled her up. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and he placed his on her waist. "I'm going to miss you."

"I've been away from Albuquerque for a month and a half." He said in confusion.

"Yeah but this time, you're not a plane ride away." She said sadly, moving her arms to around his neck and resting her head on his chest as they swayed softly with each other.

Troy started singing softly in her ear, making her cry into his chest.

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the – oof!_

He got cut off when Gabriella kissed him. She pulled back and smiled embarrassingly up at him. "What was that for?"

"I wanted to kiss you." She whispered. "I mean we are getting married and I thought it was okay to-"

Troy quickly leaned down and kissed her heatedly, slowly pushing her backwards until she was pushed up against the railing. She moaned quietly as he moved his mouth down to her neck gently kissing her delicate skin. "You're going to be a great doctor one day."

She breathed out shakily and nodded, unable to form any words. She hated it when he did that! She could never do anything but stay still and let the pleasure run through her. "T-Troy, p-please s-stop."

He pulled back and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't to remember our last week together because of that. I can never do anything and-"

"I'll stop but don't be mad." He pleaded.

"I'm not. Just make this week special for me. Don't go all out but be there for me." She pleaded.

He kissed her softly. "I will be I promise. And this cruise is going to do so much for you. That is why I'll be here for Christmas and I'll see you off at the airport."

She nodded. "I'd like that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"But, you did." He smiled softly down at her, kissing her cheek.


	24. A basketball team

**A/N: A bit of a comical chapter. I didn't really like the ending though :(**

**Dedicated to: xhsmxcherubx you'll do great, I promise**

**Don't own HSM...But, Zac Efron will be mine ;)**

* * *

Chapter 23 – A basketball team

"Mija, are you alright?" Tony asked worriedly during dinner. It was Friday night, the night before Troy left. Tony and Marie were sat at opposite ends of the table. Troy and Gabriella were sitting next to each other on one side and Jack and Lucille opposite them.

She nodded and glanced at Troy before returning her gaze to the stew in front of her. "I'm fine."

"Are you sad that Troy's leaving again?" Marie asked softly.

"No." She replied. Her eyes widened and she turned to Troy who was next to her. "I didn't mean…What I meant was…The things is-"

Troy kissed her quickly and chuckled. "I know what you mean. Remember that thing we discussed yesterday?"

She cringed. "I told you it was an accident."

"I'm talking about the other thing. And besides, you could've told me that you 'accidentally' spilt soda in my shoe." He raised his eyebrows.

"But, Troy, I told you I'll tell them when I'm ready." She said.

"Gabby, what are you guys talking about?" Tony interjected.

Gabriella and Troy both turned their head simultaneously. "Well, Daddy, Troy and I were just talking about the prank I pulled on him because he got me detention on Monday. It's nothing important." She waved her hand and sipped her water.

"Brie." Troy warned, taking her hand softly. "They'll be okay with it, I promise. Just, tell them."

"Gabriella, are you pregnant?" Marie asked slowly.

Gabriella spat her water out and gasped. "Mom! Why would you think that?"

"Well, you said it was an accident and then you didn't want to tell us and Troy said we'd be supportive." Tony said slowly.

"No, no, no! I told Troy it was an accident about the prank. I'm not pregnant." She exclaimed, laughing with Troy.

"Are you sure?" Marie asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Unless it's the second coming, yeah. I'm not pregnant." **(A/N if you didn't get that, it was to do with Jesus' birth. Mary being a virgin and all...)**

Troy touched her knee under the table encouragingly. "Just, tell them."

Gabriella nodded and took a deep breath, holding his hand tightly. "Well, at the beginning of September, I applied for a place on a world cruise that NYU has set up. It's open to all seniors in the country who want to go into medicine. Those who are accepted get to go to different countries and see different qualities of medical help out there."

"And?" Jack asked.

"I got accepted!" She exclaimed. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys but I didn't think I'd get in."

"Oh, mija!" Marie cried, standing up and hugging Gabriella. "I'm so proud of you."

Gabriella smiled as she pulled back. "Thank you. I fly to New York after New Year and then set sail from there."

Tony smiled proudly and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I'm proud of you, Sweetie."

Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't think I'd get a place."

"Are you kidding?" Lucille exclaimed. "That's why you didn't tell anyone? Please! You're the girl everyone runs to when they're hurt. And you skipped a grade. If they didn't accept you, they'd be idiots."

Gabriella laughed slightly. "I guess you're right. Is it alright with you guys if Troy and I go out to the deck?"

Tony nodded. "Sure, mija."

Gabriella stood up and raised her eyebrows at Troy. "Are you coming?"

"But, Brie, its still dinner and this stew is gorgeous." He exclaimed, giving Marie a thumbs up.

Gabriella pushed her chair under and sighed loudly. "Oh well. I guess I'll just have to sit out there under the stars…all alone."

At that, Troy leapt out of his seat and grabbed her hand, pulling her outside onto the back deck. She giggled as she fell into his arms. "Well, I don't want you to be alone, do I?"

She rolled her eyes. "I thought that would get you to move."

He leaned down and captured her lips softly in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her as close to his body as he could. He left her lips, trailing kisses down to her neck but stayed clear of her soft spot.

She giggled and pushed him away, looking up into his eyes. "Will you hold me?"

He frowned. "You seriously have to ask?"

She rolled her eyes jokingly. "Well, no, but, this is our last night together. Can you hold me on the hammock?"

He chuckled and pulled her over to the hammock at the end of the garden. "Well, aren't you getting in?"

"After you." She said softly. "Trust me."

"Wait, you're not going to tip me out like when I was twelve, right?" Troy raised his eyebrows.

She giggled and shook her head. "No. Just get in."

Troy held a gaze with her for a couple of minutes before deciding to finally get into the hammock, making it rock slightly. "Okay, now what?"

Gabriella started climbing on top of him, smiling flirtatiously but suddenly yelped when it tipped over, sending them both to the floor, Troy on top of Gabriella. She giggled and looked up at him as he raised his head. "I swear I didn't plan that."

Troy chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Hey, it put me in a comfy position."

She rolled her eyes. "I want to be in the hammock." She pouted.

He stood up, offering her his hand. "How can I resist that?"

She shrugged, getting to her feet. "Just get in the hammock.

He got in and grinned as she started getting in – not so flirtatiously, but more innocently. He held her waist tightly and she collapsed on top of him, resting her head on his chest. "We're in now."

She laughed slightly, drawing circles on his shoulder. "I know." She was silent for a moment before speaking something that had been on her mind the last few days. "Will we ever be together, Troy?"

"What?" Troy asked in disbelief. "We are together, Brie. You're my fiancée."

Gabriella lifted her head, resting her hands on his shoulders to look down on him. "I know. But, the thing is, you go back to college and then home for Christmas when I leave to go on a cruise that lasts up until graduation. And then I go to New York and-"

"Brie, it's okay. We'll be together. We'll get married and have a kid, two, three – hey, let's have an entire basketball team if you want. And a dog and a cat and we'll have a really big house with a rose garden and a hammock. We'll be together. We just need to finish college first." He explained quietly.

She nodded. "I know. But, sometimes, I don't think I can wait that long."

He smiled, cupping her cheek, drawing her in for a kiss. "Well, the time will fly by, I promise."

"You've made a lot of promises to me, haven't you?" She whispered, resting her head back on his chest.

"I intend on keeping them." He whispered back.

* * *

Troy nuzzled his nose into Gabriella's neck and she laughed. "I love you."

She moved her head slightly and smiled. In the hour they had been at the airport, this was about the millionth time he'd said it. "I know. I love you too."

Troy pulled back and ran his fingers over her cheek, as if checking she was still there. He took his other hand and kissed the tip of each finger before looking her in the eye. "Don't worry about us. Promise?"

She nodded. "I promise."

"And I'll call you everyday." He said gently, still stroking her cheek.

She nodded again, tears welling in her eyes. "You come back for Christmas, though, won't you?"

He chuckled and brought her closer, kissing her hair. "Of course."

Gabriella trailed her hands up, securing them around his neck, before lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist, burying her nose into his neck.

"Uh, Brie?" Troy murmured. "What are you doing?"

"I want you to hold me." She mumbled.

"I hold you all the time." He said in confusion.

She pulled back and frowned. "Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do." He whispered, tightening his arms around her waist. "I'm glad I said good-bye to my parents before. I wouldn't be able to let you go."

She giggled and kissed him squarely on the lips, catching him momentarily off guard before he kissed her back, immediately requesting permission. She pulled back, knowing that people were around. "I don't think it's appropriate, Wildcat."

He chuckled and nodded. "I guess not."

"Flight to LA is now boarding." The voice over the intercom said.

Gabriella un-wrapped her legs and smiled bravely up at him. "You be safe, now." She whispered.

He kissed her lips softly and nodded. "You too. And any problems, ring me and I'll try to come back out."

She giggled and kissed him. "Now go before you miss your flight."

He kissed her quickly once more before walking backwards. "I love you."

"I love you too." She yelled. Maybe they would be alright. They had overcome so many things and they had been apart for a while if you include the time when they weren't talking because of Britney…

She smiled and turned around walking towards the Starbucks where Tony, Marie, Jack and Lucille were waiting. But, now, she was looking forward to Christmas for a different reason. She didn't care about the presents or the spirit…she'd see Troy. And that excitement gave her a feeling of hope. Maybe they would have a basketball team when they got married…She liked the sound of that.


End file.
